Skipper's Father Side
by Unknown Forgotten Friend
Summary: Fic pertama saya. Skipper kadang overprotective pada Private, itu membuat Private untuk berpikir dua kali. Apakah benar Skipper adalah ayah Private? Bad summary. R&R please, Chapter 20 terupdate. Complete
1. A Horror Movie

**Skipper's Father Side**

**Chapter 1 : A Horror Movie**

Disclaimer : Semua karakter dari Penguins of Madagascar bukan milik saya, melainkan DreamWorks dan Nickelodeon. Kecuali OC yang dibuat oleh saya sendiri.

A/N : Ini fic pertama saya jadi mohon dimaklumi jika ada banyak kesalahan.. Happy reading…

* * *

"Baiklah anak-anak, latihan cukup untuk hari ini." Seru Skipper kepada yang lainnya. Kowalski, Rico dan Private langsung duduk kelelahan.

"Akhirnya… Aku bisa beristirahat, latihan kali ini cukup melelahkan." Kata Private.

"Yup." Rico mengangguk, dan begitupun juga Kowalski.

"Anak-anak, aku punya sesuatu yang ingin disampaikan." Kata Skipper.

"Apa itu, Skippah?" Tanya Private.

"Malam ini kita akan menonton film horor bersama Marlene." Jawab Skipper. "Dan aku tidak yakin… kalau Private bisa ikut."

"Apa?" Protes Private dengan suara yang sangat keras sehingga membuat yang lain terkejut. "Kenapa aku tidak boleh ikut?"

"Private, aku hanya takut kalau kau akan bermimpi buruk dan-" kata-kata Skipper terpotong oleh Private.

"Skippah, aku bukan anak kecil lagi, aku sudah dewasa."

"Tapi, Private-"

"Ayolah, Skippah." Private terus memohon.

"Hm… Baiklah… Kau boleh ikut." Kata Skipper. Private tersenyum, lalu berjalan menuju mangkuk ikan dan turun ke bawah menuju markas.

Kowalski menghampiri Skipper. "Skipper, apa kau yakin tentang itu?"

"Aku tidak yakin, Kowalski." Jawab Skipper. "Aku hanya takut hal buruk akan terjadi pada Private."

Kowalski mengangguk lalu bertanya. "Lalu, kenapa kau mengajaknya?"

Skipper terdiam, dia tidak memiliki jawaban untuk itu, ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba bel Central Park Zoo berbunyi, saatnya kebun binatang dibuka. Alice segera membuka gerbang kebun binatang. Para pengunjung langsung masuk berdesak-desakan. Dengan cepat, Private keluar dari markas.

"Anak-anak, bersiaplah untuk menghibur para pengunjung." Seru Skipper.

Para penguin menempati posisinya masing-masing. Banyak pengunjung yang menunggu disekitar habitat penguin untuk melihat trik-trik hebat yang akan mereka lakukan.

"Baiklah anak-anak, lakukan semua yang kalian bisa dan jangan malu." Bisik Skipper. "Satu… Dua… Sekarang!" Dengan itu mereka memulai pertunjukan mereka.

Kowalski dan Private menari bersama, sedangkan, Skipper dan Rico berenang kemudian melompat sambil melakukan gaya. Sesudah itu, Skipper dan Rico keluar dari air lalu mengeringkan tubuh mereka dan mulai berselancar menggunkan perut mereka sambil melakukan pose yang lucu. Lalu, Skipper, Kowalski dan Rico melempar Private ke atas dan menangkapnya lagi.

Setelah itu, mereka semua kembali ke posisi semula dan menggoyangkan bokong mereka. Terakhir, mereka mengangkat sirip mereka dan melambaikannya sambil tersenyum. Para pengunjung bersorak dan bertepuk tangan melihat pertunjukkan itu. Banyak yang melemparkan ikan kepada para penguin.

"Kerja bagus, anak-anak." Kata Skipper. Para pengunjung mulai pergi dari habitat penguin. Para penguin berhenti melambaikan sirip mereka.

"Nikmatilah, anak-anak." Kata Skipper.

"IKAAAN!" Teriak Rico dengan penuh semangat. Mereka langsung menyantap ikan-ikan yang berada di sekitar mereka. Mereka menyisakannya sedikit untuk ditaruh didalam kulkas yang ada didalam markas mereka.

Tak terasa waktu telah berlalu, bel Central Park Zoo berbunyi, saatnya kebun binatang ditutup. Alice langsung mendorong keluar para pengunjung, dan menutup gerbang kebun binatang.

"Anak-anak, kebun binatang sudah ditutup dan sebentar lagi Marlene akan datang." Kata Skipper. Dengan itu, mereka semua masuk ke dalam markas mereka.

Ketika sampai di dalam, Kowalski pergi menuju labnya, Rico duduk di tempat biasanya dia bermain bersama bonekanya, dan… Skipper…

"Private?"

"Ya, Skippah."

"Um… Mau bermain catur?" Tanya Skipper.

"Oh, tentu." Jawab Private. Dan mereka pun mulai bermain.

"Private, apa kau yakin ingin ikut?" Skipper memulai.

"Oh… Um… Tentu saja." Jawab Private.

"Kau tidak takut?" Tanya Skipper.

"Um… Tidak." Jawab Private.

"Kau belum pernah menonton film horor bukan?" Skipper bertanya lagi.

"Belum." Private menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kuharap sesuatu yang buruk tidak akan terjadi padamu." Desah Skipper.

"Tenang saja, tidak akan terjadi hal yang buruk padaku." Kata Private sambil tersenyum. Tiba-tiba, Marlene datang mendobrak pintu.

"Halo teman-teman, kalian sudah siap?" Seru Marlene dengan suara keras. Para penguin terkejut.

"Marlene, sudah berapa kali kubilang, harus mengetuk pintu dulu!" Kata Skipper, nadanya seperti orang marah.

"Kau juga sering melakukan hal yang sama padaku!" Balas Marlene. "Sudahlah… Jadi kalian sudah siap?"

"Oh tentu, Marlene." Jawab Skipper.

"Aku sudah bawa kasetnya." Marlene mengeluarkan kaset yang dia bawa. Dia memasukan kasetnya kedalam DVD Player yang ada di atas TV, dan menekan tombol Play.

Semuanya sudah duduk di depan TV. Skipper duduk diantara Private dan Marlene, disamping Private ada Rico dan Kowalski. Filmnya menceritakan tentang seekor penguin yang dibunuh oleh makhluk aneh.

Pada bagian yang menyeramkan, Private mulai gemetaran dan menutup matanya dengan siripnya, Marlene tiba-tiba memeluk Skipper tanpa sadar karena ketakutan.

Lalu, Marlene menyadarinya dan melepaskan pelukannya, wajah mereka berdua memerah. Keduanya menatap ke lantai, tidak percaya apa yang telah terjadi. Disisi lain, Kowalski dan Rico terlihat sangat menikmati filmnya. Tapi Private… Dialah yang paling ketakutan.

Tiba-tiba petir menyambar dan hujan mulai turun, membuat suasana menjadi tambah seram. Private tambah gemetaran. Hujannya semakin deras, sepertinya ini sebuah badai.

"Teman-teman, sebaiknya kita lanjutkan menonton ini lain kali saja" Kata Skipper. Yang lain mengangguk. Lalu, Skipper mematikan DVD Player dan TVnya.

"Aku rasa aku harus bergegas pulang, badainya semakin besar." Kata Marlene, lalu berjalan menuju pintu.

"Tidak, Marlene." Skipper memegang tangan Marlene.

"Diluar berbahaya, kau boleh tinggal jika kau mau." Kata Skipper, masih memegang tangan Marlene.

"Kau tidak keberatan?" Tanya Marlene.

"Tentu tidak." Jawab Skipper. Lalu, Marlene memeluk Skipper.

"Terima kasih, Skipper." muka Skipper memerah, tapi dia membalas pelukan Marlene.

"Sama-sama, Marlene." Kowalski dan Rico hanya terdiam melihat kejadian itu, sedangkan Private, masih ketakutan setelah melihat film itu.

* * *

A/N : Saya kasih Skilene dikit di ceritanya.. Sekali lagi, saya mohon maaf jika ada banyak kesalahan.. Ya...chapter ini memang sedikit aneh.. Silahkan bagi yang mau Review, atau apalah... Akan saya terima..


	2. A Nightmare

**Skipper's Father Side**

**Chapter 2 : A Nightmare**

Disclaimer : Semua karakter dari Penguins of Madagascar bukan milik saya, melainkan DreamWorks dan Nickelodeon. Kecuali OC yang dibuat oleh saya sendiri.

A/N : Maaf di chapter 1 masih banyak kesalahan alias acak-acakan, dan di chapter 2 ini saya yakin udah saya perbaiki.

* * *

"Marlene, kau bisa tidur ditempat tidurku." Kata Skipper.

"Um… Tidak, Skipper. Aku bisa tidur ditempat lain." Balas Marlene.

"Tidak, Marlene. Biarkan aku yang tidur ditempat lain."

"Tapi, Skipper-"

Skipper langsung memotongnya. "Marlene!"

"Baiklah, Skipper." Desah Marlene, yang akhirnya menyerah.

Skipper menghampiri Rico. "Rico, berikan aku sebuah bantal dan selimut." Dengan itu, Rico memuntahkan sebuah bantal dan selimut lalu memberikannya kepada Skipper.

"Kau akan tidur dimana, Skipper?" Tanya Kowalski.

"Tenang saja, Kowalski. Aku akan tidur di sofa." Jawab Skipper sambil tersenyum, kemudian melihat ke arah Private.

"Private?" Skipper memnaggil Private.

"Y-Y-Ya, S-S-Skippah?" Sahut Private, suaranya terdengar gemetaran. Tubuhnya masih merinding.

"Private? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Skipper.

"A-Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Private. Ia tidak bisa menahan rasa takutnya.

Dugaan Skipper benar, reaksi Private pasti akan seperti ini. Skipper mendesah. "Private… Tenangkan dirimu."

Tapi Private masih belum bisa tenang. Skipper memalingkan wajahnya kepada teman-teman yang berada di belakangnya. "Teman-teman, silahkan kalian tidur duluan."

Mereka pun mengangguk dan langsung pergi ke tempat tidur masing-masing. Pandangan Skipper kembali kepada Private. "Private, ikut aku." Ia pun mengikuti Skipper.

Mereka berdua duduk di sofa. Skipper masih melihat wajah Private yang ketakutan. Ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan keadaan Private saat ini. Skipper menaruh siripnya di pundak kanan Private. "Private… Tenanglah."

Private menoleh kearah Skipper, menatap tajam mata Skipper. Ia merasa seolah-olah tenggelam di mata biru es nya yang indah itu. Entah kenapa Private merasa nyaman kalau didekat pemimpinnya itu.

Tak lama kemudian Private merasa tenang. Tiba-tiba ia menguap.

"Sepertinya kau sudah siap untuk tidur, Private." Kata Skipper.

"Kurasa begitu." Private mengusap-usap matanya.

"Baiklah, saatnya untuk tidur. Besok kita harus latihan." Kata Skipper sambil menguap. Private mengangguk dan memberikan senyuman kepada Skipper. Skipper pun membalas senyumannya. Setelah itu, Private menuju ke tempat tidurnya dan langsung tertidur. Begitupun juga Skipper, dia lansung tidur dengan bersuara, alias mendengkur.

Tak lama kemudian, Private kelihatan tidak nyaman. Dia berguling ke kiri dan ke kanan mencari posisi yang enak. Ternyata, ia sedang bermimpi buruk.

_- Didalam mimpi Private -_

Private berada di ruangan yang sangat gelap dan sunyi. Disana ia hanya seorang diri. Dia menengok ke kiri, ke kanan dan ke belakang, tetapi tidak ada siapa pun. Private merasa takut.

"Halo? Ada orang disini?" Teriak Private. Prvate merasa ada seseorang disana, tapi dia maasih belum melihat seorangpun.

Tiba-tiba, dari arah depan tak jauh dari dimana Private berdiri, terlihat dua pasang mata merah yang menatap tajam ke arahnya

"Halo?" Teriak nya agak sedikit pelan kali ini. Private melihat sebuah pisau ditangannya. Sosok itu maju perlahan dan Private mulai mundur pelan-pelan. Tubuhnya mulai gemetaran. Dengan cepat, ia mulai lari sekuat tenaga dan sosok itu mulai mengejarnya. Private terus berlari dan berlari, sampai dia melihat sebuah cahaya di depannya. Ia menembus cahaya itu.

Dan tiba-tiba, ia berada di Central Park Zoo. Hujan deras sedang turun disana. Private mendengar sesuatu di semak-semak. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sana. Sosok bermata merah itu langsung menampakkan dirinya. Private mulai berlari lagi. Ia mencari tempat untuk sembunyi. Sosok itu mengejarnya dengan cepat. Private memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di toko Zoovenir. Ia masuk melalui jendela. Dan ketika ia turun, sosok itu sudah menunggu didepannya.

"Oh… Tidak…" Private mulai mundur dengan perlahan.

"Jangan mendekat…" Punggung Private sudah menabrak dinding. Private sudah tidak bisa lari lagi. Sosok itu mulai mendekat.

"Tolong… Jangan sakiti aku…" Sosok itu mulai mengangkat pisaunya.

"Kumohon…" Hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan Private. Sosok itu bersiap untuk mengayunkan pisaunya ke arah penguin kecil yang tak berdaya di depannya. Ketika pisau itu di ayunkan ke arahnya…

_- Mimpi Private berakhir -_

Private langsung terbangun berteriak. Tetapi teriakannya tidak cukup keras untuk membangunkan teman-temannya karena masih kalah dengan suara hujan diluar. Wajahnya dipenuhi dengan keringat. Gambaran tentang mimpinya itu terus berputar-putar dikepalanya. Ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan mimpinya itu. Ditambah lagi dengan suara hujan diluar yang kadang diikuti dengan suara petir. Hal itu membuat sulit baginya untuk tidur kembali.

Dia melihat ke arah Skipper, yang sedang tertidur dengan nyenyak. Private ingin membangunkannya.

"Lebih baik aku tidak membangunkannya." Pikir Private. Ia pun memutuskan untuk kembali berbaring.

Setiap ia memejamkan matanya, selalu terbayang olehnya mimpi buruk itu. Yang hanya bisa ia lakukan sekarang adalah berbaring di tempat tidurnya sambil mendengarkan suara hujan hingga pagi menjelang.

* * *

A/N : Ya, yang satu ini cukup pendek, karena nulisnya 'in a rush'. Maaf jika banyak typo.


	3. Private's Problem

**Skipper's Father Side**

**Chapter 3 : Private's Problem**

Disclaimer : Semua karakter dari Penguins of Madagascar bukan milik saya, melainkan DreamWorks dan Nickelodeon. Kecuali OC yang dibuat oleh saya sendiri.

* * *

Private masih berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Ia terjaga sepanjang malam. Wajahnya sedikit pucat dan matanya sedikit merah.

Pagi pun tiba dan hujan diluar telah berhenti. Matahari mulai naik perlahan dari ufuk timur, bersiap untuk menyinari dunia. Langit kota New York mulai cerah.

Skipper terbangun. Ia menguap dan mengusap matanya kemudian turun dari sofa yang di tidurinya. Ia berjalan menuju mesin pembuat kopi di meja. Ia mengambil cangkir yang biasa dipakainya (bisa dibilang cangkir favoritnya) dan menaruhnya di mesin pembuat kopi. Ia menekan beberapa tombol di mesin itu, dan kopinya langsung keluar. Ia menunggu beberapa saat dan menengok ke arah jam. Ia melihat bahwa jam menunjukkan pukul 05.00.

"Sudah saatnya untuk membangunkan timku." Pikirnya. Sebelum melakukan itu, Skipper melihat kopi di cangkirnya telah terisi penuh. Ia mematikan mesin itu dan mengambil sepotong ikan dari kulkas. Ia mencelupkan ikan itu dan mengaduknya. Setelah itu, barulah ia meminum kopi itu.

Private merasa ada seseorang yang sudah bangun. Ia berguling ke sisi yang lain dan melihat Skipper sedang meminum secangkir kopi.

Skipper melihat Private menatap ke arahnya. "Kau sudah bangun, Private?"

"Iya, Skippah." Jawab Private sambil turun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Bagaimana tidurmu? Apakah kau tidur nyenyak semalam?" Tanya Skipper.

Private ragu-ragu untuk menjawabnya.

"Um… Ya, tentu saja." Jawab Private, berbohong. Ia tidak mau Skipper tahu tentang 'masalah kecil' nya.

"Aku melihat keraguan di wajahmu, Private." Kata Skipper.

"Oh, benarkah? Tapi aku tidak berbohong." Private tetap tak mau memberitahu nya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Akhirnya Skipper tidak terlalu mempertimbangkan hal itu.

Tiba-tiba Marlene, Kowalski, dan Rico terbangun karena mendengar ocehan Private dan Skipper.

"Pagi, teman-teman." Sambut Marlene sambil menuruni tempat tidurnya, diikuti oleh Kowalski dan Rico.

"Pagi, Marlene." Sahut Private dan Skipper bersamaan. Kowalski dan Ricopun mengikuti.

"Marlene, ingin kubuatkan sesuatu?" Tanya Skipper.

"Oh, tidak usah repot-repot, Skipper. Lagipula aku harus kembali ke habitatku. Aku tidak mau Alice tahu kalau aku berada disini." Jawab Marlene.

"Oh, baiklah." Kata Skipper.

"Selamat tinggal, teman-teman." Seru Marlene sambil berlari keluar melewati pintu.

Ada kekecewaan di hati Skipper karena Marlene pergi. Tapi ia mengerti situasinya.

"Anak-anak, segeralah kalian sarapan, ada latihan yang harus kita penuhi." Tegas Skipper sambil meneguk kopinya. Mereka pun mengangguk dan lekas sarapan.

Setelah Skipper dan teman-temannya selesai, mereka langsung naik ke atas melewati mangkuk ikan. Ketika mereka semua diluar, mereka langsung berlatih. Skipper memutuskan untuk berlatih beberapa gerakan bertarung. Untuk Private, latihan ini cukup berat. Ia terlihat lemas dan tidak bersemangat, tapi ia berusaha menutupi hal itu.

Tak lama kemudian, latihan telah selesai. Mereka langsung beristirahat.

Private merasa sangat lelah. "Ini adalah latihan yang sangat melelahkan bagiku." Pikir Private. Tubuhnya telah dipenuhi dengan keringat. Bahkan ada bagin tubuhnya yang sakit karena dipaksakan.

Skipper merasa ada yang aneh pada Private. "Kenapa dia terlihat sangat kelelahan sekali? Padahal latihan yang kuberian tidak cukup sulit." Pikir Skipper.

"Private." Skipper memanggil Private.

Private menoleh. "Ya, Skippah?" Ia menghampiri Skipper.

"Private, kau terlihat… sangat kelelahan, ada apa denganmu?" Kata Skipper.

"Tidak apa-apa, Skippah. Aku baik-baik saja." Balas Private dengan cepat.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Skipper.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Private.

"Dengar Private, jika kau punya masalah, katakan saja." Skipper menaruh salah satu sirpnya di pundak Private.

"Baiklah, Skippah." Private tersenyum dan kembali turun ke markas.

Skipper menghampiri Kowalski. "Kowalski, apa kau tidak melihat ada yang aneh pada Private hari ini?" Tanya Skipper.

"Um… Entahlah. Bukankah ia baik-baik saja?" Jawab Kowalski.

"Tidak, Kowalski. Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengannya. Dia bahkan terlihat sangat kelelahan setelah latihan." Kata Skipper.

"Hm… Mungkin aku harus memeriksanya." Ujar Kowalski.

"Ide bagus, Kowalski. Dan sekalian kau awasi dia." Kata Skipper.

"Baik, pak." Kowalski memberikan hormat kepada Skipper.

"Aku mengandalkanmu, Kowalski." Kata Skipper sambil menepuk punggung Kowalski. Lalu mereka berdua kembali ke markas dan diikuti oleh Rico dibelakang mereka.

Sesampainya di markas, mereka melihat Private sedang duduk merenung.

"Um… Private?" Kowalski memanggil Private.

Private menolehkan kepalanya. "Ada apa, Kowalski?" Tanya Private.

Kowalski mendekati Private. Ketika ia melihat wajah Private, ia melihat bahwa wajahnya itu sedikit pucat.

"Private, apa kau sakit?" Tanya Kowalski.

"Tentu saja tidak." Jawab Private.

Kowalski menaruh siripnya di dahi Private. "Hm… Tubuhmu tidak panas."

"Sudah kubilang." Balas Private.

Ketika Kowalski melihat mata Private, ternyata matanya sedikit merah, bahkan hampir tidak terlihat jika tidak menatap tajam ke arah matanya.

"Private, apakah kau tidur semalam?" Tanya Kowalski.

Private terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu. "Tentu saja." Jawab Private dengan gugup.

"Aku tidak yakin dengan hal itu." Kata Kowalski.

"Percayalah padaku, Kowalski." Private berusaha untuk meyakinkan Kowalski.

"Hm… Baiklah, aku percaya." Kata Kowalski, tapi didalam hatinya ia masih tidak percaya.

Kowalski mendekati Skipper. "Skipper, menurut perkiraanku. Private mungkin tidak tidur semalam. Kau bisa melihat dari matanya yang sedikit merah dan mukanya yang pucat itu. Dan mungkin, dia ingin kita tidak mengetahui tentang masalahnya, jadi dia berbohong kepada kita." Kata Kowalski.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Skipper.

"100% yakin." Jawab Kowalski.

Skipper menghampiri Private dan duduk disampingnya.

"Private." Skipper menaruh salah satu siripnya di pundak Private.

Private menoleh. "Skippah?"

"Private, kau tidak perlu bohong kepada kami. Kau tidak perlu menyembunyikan masalahmu." Kata Skipper dengan lembbut.

Private mendesah. "Aku hanya tidak ingin masalahku menjadi beban untuk kalian."

"Private, semua masalah akan kita pecahkan bersama. Kita satu tim, bahkan satu keluarga." Skipper tersenyum.

"Ya, kau benar. Maafkan aku, Skippah. Aku telah berbohong kepadamu." Desah Private.

"Tidak apa-apa, Private. Jadi, bisakah kau ceritakan masalahmu sekarang?" Tanya Skipper.

"Kurasa iya." Jawab Private.

"Aku bermimpi buruk. Aku tidak bisa tidur setelah itu. Aku berusaha untuk tidur kembali tapi tidak bisa. Lalu aku memutuskan untuk terjaga sepanjang malam." Private menjelaskan masalahnya kepada Skipper.

"Pantas saja kau terlihat sedikit pucat." Komen Skipper. Private mengangguk.

"Aku rasa film horror masih terlalu menyeramkan bagimu." Kata Skipper.

"Kurasa begitu. Dan aku masih belum bisa berhenti memikirkan itu. Setiap aku memejamkan mata, aku selalu membayangkannya." Private tertunduk lesu.

Skipper memikirkan sesuatu untuk membantu Private. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul dikepalanya.

"Private, nanti malam kau ikut aku." Kata Skipper.

"Nanti malam? Pergi kemana?" Tanya Private dengan wajah bingung.

"Nanti kau akan tahu, Private." Jawab Skipper sambil tersenyum, lalu pergi.

"Apa yang dia rencanakan?" Pikir Private. Ia penasaran akan hal itu. Apa yang Skipper rencanakan? Mau apa dia mengajak Private pada malam hari? Dan kemana Skipper akan membawanya? Private masih mencari jawaban untuk hal itu.

* * *

A/N : Untuk chapter selanjutnya saya butuh lagu. Ada yang tahu lagu yang cocok buat Skipper & Private? Silahkan nyatakan pendapat kalian dengan me-review atau PM saya.


	4. Skipper's Plan

**Skipper's Father Side**

**Chapter 4 : Skipper's Plan**

Disclaimer : Semua karakter dari Penguins of Madagascar bukan milik saya, melainkan DreamWorks dan Nickelodeon. Kecuali OC yang dibuat oleh saya sendiri.

* * *

Malampun telah tiba. Sang bulan telah hadir dan bintang-bintang telah menghiasi langit. Ditambah dengan udara dingin yang mengisi suasana malam.

Private masih bingung memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan Skipper kepadanya. Rasa penasarannya makin menghantuinya. Ia terus bertanya-tanya kepada dirinya.

Setelah lelah berpikir, ia memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada Kowalski. Private memanggil Kowalski sambil mengetuk pintu lab.

"Kowalski, boleh aku masuk?"

"Tentu, silahkan masuk." Jawab Kowalski dari dalam. Dengan itu, Private membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam. Tidak lupa ia menutup pintunya kembali.

Kowalski langsung melepas kacamatanya. "Ada apa, Private?" Tanya Kowalski.

"Begini... Skippah mempunyai rencana untuk menghilangkan rasa takutku. Ia bilang akan mengajakku ke suatu tempat malam ini. Menurutmu kemana dia akan mengajakku?" Kata Private.

"Hm... Entahlah... Mungkin ketempat yang kau suka?" Ujar Kowalski.

"Ketempat yang kusuka? Pada malam hari? Tidak mungkin. Ia kan tau kalau aku takut pada kegelapan." Kata Private.

"Mungkin dia ingin hal itu menjadi kejutan untukmu." Kata Kowalski.

"Hm..." Private berpikir sejenak. Ia merasa telah mengganggu pekerjaan Kowalski. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi.

"Baiklah, Kowalski. Sampai nanti." Kata Private, yang langsung berlari keluar lab. Kowalski hanya mengangkat bahunya dan kembali ke pekerjaannya.

Private mulai merasa bosan. Ia memutuskan untuk menonton TV sebentar. Tapi tak lama kemudian, Skipper datang.

"Private." Skipper memanggil Private.

Private langsung mematikan TVnya dan menghadap sang pemimpin. "Ada apa, Skippah?"

"Ayo, ikut aku." Kata Skipper dan memanjat ke atas.

Private tidak bisa menolak perintah Skipper, Iapun lalu mengikutinya ke atas.

Angin malam berhembus menyisir bulu Private. Membuatnya menggigil sedikit. Private mengikuti Skipper yang sudah melewati pagar. Ia terus mengikuti Skipper kemanapun ia pergi, hingga sampailah mereka didepan gerbang.

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" Tanya Private.

"Rahasia." Jawab Skipper dengan singkat.

Mereka mulai berjalan lagi. Mereka menuju jalan rahasia yang akan menuntun mereka keluar kebun binatang. Lalu, mereka berjalan menyusuri taman. Tak lama kemudian, sampailah mereka pada sebuah kolam*.

"Kita sudah sampai." Kata Skipper.

"Hah? Disini? Mau apa kau mengajakku kesini?" Tanya Private.

"Tidak ada. Hanya bersantai." Jawab Skipper.

"Apa?" Tanya Private kebingungan.

Lalu Skipper mengajak Private untuk duduk dipinggir kolam bersamanya.

"Hey, ingat pada saat kita terakhir kali kesini?" Tanya Skipper.

"Pada saat ibu bebek meminta bantuan untuk mengusir ikan ganas, besar, dan menakutkan itu." Jawab Private dengan singkat. Tapi setelah ia mengatakan 'ikan' itu, ia jadi teringat pada wujud 'ikan' yang menyeramkan itu. Bahkan Skipper sempat termakan oleh 'ikan' itu pada saat mengambil jangkar yang menancap di dasar kolam.

"Ternyata kau masih ingat." Kata Skipper.

"Tentu." Balas Private.

Skipper teringat akan sesuatu. Ia pernah mengajari trik melempar batu agar bisa memantul di atas air kepada Private disini. Ia lalu mengambil batu dan melemparkannya ke kolam. Batunya memantul dua kali ketika menyentuh dengan air.

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya?" Tanya Private.

"Ternyata dia sudah tidak ingat." Pikir Skipper.

"Itu mudah. Lemparkan saja batunya ke arah depan dan agak sedikit dikebawahkan." Kata Skipper.

Private lalu mengambil batu, kemudian ia melemparkannya ke kolam. Tapi ia gagal, karena batunya langsung tenggelam.

"Oww... Tidak berhasil." Desah Private.

"Kau hanya belum terbiasa saja." Komen Skipper.

Private mencobanya lagi, tetapi masih gagal.

"Ayolah, Private. Ini mudah." Kata Skipper, menyemangati Private.

Ia mencoba berulang kali, tetapi hasilnya sama. Private mulai kesal. Sekali lagi, ia melemparkan batu itu. Akhirnya, ia berhasil. Batunya memantul sekali ketika menyentuh air.

"Aku berhasil!" Seru Private sambil mengangkat siripnya ke atas.

"Selamat, Private." Kata Skipper.

Lalu Skipper melempar batu lagi. Kali ini, lemparannya tak tersengaja mengenai kodok yang berada di atas daun teratai. Kodok itupun melompat jauh ke arah rerumputan tinggi disekitar kolam. Tak lama kemudian, dari rerumputan itu keluarlah banyak kunang-kunang berterbangan karena si kodok tadi. Kunang-kunang itu berterbangan disekitar kolam itu.

"Wow... Indahnya." Mata Private berkaca-kaca melihat kejadian itu. Lalu ia melihat ke atas. Terlihat olehnya bintang-bintang dan bulan purnama yang sangat indah. Ia lalu berbaring di atas rerumputan dan diikuti oleh Skipper.

"Indah bukan?" Tanya Skipper.

"Ya, sangat indah." Jawab Private.

Lama-lama Private mengantuk. Ia masih belum tidur semalam. Tak lama kemudian, ia tertidur. Skipper, yang masih menikmati suasana, tiba-tiba menguap.

"Private, apakah kau su-" Kata-katanya terpotong oleh suara dengkuran Private. Iapun tersenyum ketika melihat Private sudah tertidur pulas.

"Misi telah selesai." Kata Skipper dengan suara pelan. Ia lalu menggendong Private didepannya dan pulang kerumah.

Ketika sampai di markas, Kowalskilah yang pertama membuka mulut.

"Sepertinya rencanamu berjalan lancar, Skipper." Kata Kowalski.

"Ya, Kowalski." Kata Skipper sambil tersenyum. Lalu ia menaruh Private ditempat tidurnya dan memberikannya selimut.

"Selamat malam... Nak." Bisik Skipper sambil mengelus kepala Private. Skipper lalu memerintahkan kepada timnya untuk tidur. Dalam waktu singkat, mereka sudah tertidur pulas.

* * *

A/N : *kolam yang ada di episode "Snakehead!". Untuk lagunya akan saya pakai di chapter yang lain. Maaf kalo agak pendek.


	5. The Dream

**Skipper's Father Side**

**Chapter 5 : The Dream**

Disclaimer : Semua karakter dari Penguins of Madagascar bukan milik saya, melainkan DreamWorks dan Nickelodeon. Kecuali OC yang dibuat oleh saya sendiri.

* * *

_- Didalam mimpi Private -_

Private melihat dirinya sedang berada di kolam yang telah dikunjunginya bersama Skipper semalam. Hanya saja suasananya berbeda. Kali ini dipagi hari yang cerah, sebelum kebun binatang dibuka. Ia melihat Skipper sedang duduk bersandar di sebuah pohon bersama dirinya. Tapi dirinya yang dilihatnya terlihat masih muda dan sangat kecil. Tidak sebesar dirinya yang sekarang.

"Private, lihatlah ini." Kata Skipper. Lalu ia mengambil sebuah batu dan melemparkannya ke arah kolam. Batunya memantul dua kali.

"Wow, bagaimana kau melakukannnya?" Tanya Private kecil. Pertanyaan sama yang telah ditanyakan Private semalam.

"Mudah. Lemparkan batunya ke arah depan dan agak sedikit ke bawah." Kata Skipper. Jawaban sama yang telah dikatakan Skipper semalam.

Private kecil memutuskan untuk mencobanya. Ia mengambil sebuah batu lalu mengikuti instruksi Skipper. Setelah dilemparkannya, batu itu langsung tenggelam.

"Aku gagal." Desah Private kecil.

"Kau hanya belum menguasainya, Private. Cobalah lagi." Kata Skipper dan menaruh siripnya di pundak Private kecil.

"Baiklah." Kata Private kecil lalu mengambil sebuah batu lagi. Kemudian ia melemparkannya ke arah kolam, tetapi hasilnya sama.

Ia terus mencobanya sampai ia berhasil. Dan pada lemparan yang terakhir, ia berhasil.

"Kau lihat itu? Aku berhasil!" Seru Private kecil.

"Selamat, nak." Kata Skipper sambil bertepuk tangan.

Lalu mereka duduk di pinggir kolam menikmati suasana pagi yang cerah.

"Private." Skipper memanggil Private kecil.

"Ya?" Balas Private kecil.

"Apa cita-citamu?" Tanya Skipper.

"Hm… Aku masih belum tahu." Jawab Private kecil.

"Kau harus pikirkan cita-citamu." Kata Skipper.

Private mengangguk. Ia belum memikirkan cita-cita untuk masa depannya nanti,

Karena tidak ada aktivitas, mereka jadi bosan. Private kecil melempari batu lagi. Skipper memutuskan untuk bergabung dengannya.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka menjadi lelah. Mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke kebun binatang. Sebelum berjalan, tiba-tiba Private kecil memeluk Skipper.

"Eh… Private? Mengapa kau memelukku?" Tanya Skipper kebingungan.

"Aku ingin berterima kasih kepadamu." Balas Private kecil.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Skipper.

"Untuk semua yang telah kau lakukan kepadaku selama ini," Jawab Private kecil.

Skipper tersenyum, "Itu memang pekerjaan untuk seorang ayah bukan?"

Private kecil membalas senyumannya, "Aku menyayangimu, ayah."

"Aku juga, nak." Balas Skipper sambil membalas pelukannya.

Tiba-tiba semua menjadi hitam dan gelap.

_- Akhir dari mimpi Private -_

Private terbangun. Ia menguap dan mengusap matanya. Ia teringat akan mimpinya.

"Skippah… Adalah ayahku?" Pikirnya. Ia masih bingung dengan mimpi yang dialaminya semalam. Ia lalu turun dari tempat tidurnya dan merapikannya.

Ia melihat Kowalski sedang mencoba percobaanya pada Rico. Mereka selalu akrab dalam mengerjakan pekerjaan seperti itu. Private menoleh ke arah Skipper yang sdang meminum kopi. Lalu ia menghampirinya.

"Pagi, Skippah." Sapa Private.

"Pagi, Private." Balas Skipper.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Skipper.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Skipper.

"Apakah benar… Kau adalah ayahku?" Tanya Private dengan gugup.

Skipper yang sedang meminum kopi langsung tersedak dan batuk. Bahkan Kowalski dan Rico langsung menghentikan pekerjaannya.

"Kau bercanda?" Tanya Skipper, berusaha menghindar dari pertanyaan itu.

Private menggelengkan kepalanya. Akhirnya pertanyaan yang sangat ditakutinya datang. Skipper terdiam seribu bahasa. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dijawabnya.

"Eh…" Skipper berusaha mencari jawaban yang tepat. Ia lalu memalingkan pandangannya kepada Kowalski. Tapi Kowalski hanya mengangkat bahunya. Keringat mulai membasahi kening Skipper.

"Kenapa kau bertanya soal itu?" Tanya Skipper dengan gugup.

"Aku… Memimpikannya semalam." Jawab Private.

Skipper terkejut. Mimpinya sama dengan yang dialami Private. Jantungnya mulai berdetak sangat cepat. Lalu ia menelan ludahnya.

Tiba-tiba, bel kebun binatang berbunyi. Saatnya kebun binatang dibuka. Skipper bernafas lega. Ia langsung menghabiskan kopinya.

"Baiklah, anak-anak. Saatnya melakukan rutinitas kita." Seru Skipper

Dengan itu, Skipper langsung berlari memanjat ke atas. Sesampainya di atas, ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

"Tadi hampir saja." Kata Skipper sambil memegangi dadanya.

Yang lain mulai mengikuti sang pemimpin. Sebelum itu, Private bertanya kepada Kowalski, "Kowalski, apa benar dia adalah ayahku?"

"Kau harus menunggu jawaban darinya, Private." Jawab Kowalski.

* * *

A/N : Maaf kalo rada membingungkan dibagian mimpi Private..


	6. What Should I Do?

**Skipper's Father Side**

**Chapter 6 : What Should I Do?**

Disclaimer : Semua karakter dari Penguins of Madagascar bukan milik saya, melainkan DreamWorks dan Nickelodeon. Kecuali OC yang dibuat oleh saya sendiri.

* * *

Hari telah sore, matahari mulai tenggelam perlahan ke arah barat. Tak lama kemudian, bel kebun binatang berbunyi, menandakan bahwa kebun binatang akan ditutup.

Skipper, Kowalski dan Rico turun ke dalam markas, sedangkan Private tetap di atas. Ia duduk dipinggir daratan yang berada ditengah habitat mereka. Ia masih memikirkan siapa ayahnya sebenarnya. Tiba-tiba, Marlene datang.

"Selamat sore, Private." Sapa Marlene.

"Sore, Marlene." Balas Private, tapi tidak menengok ke arah Marlene.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Mana yang lain?" Tanya Marlene.

"Mereka di markas, aku hanya sedang ingin sendiri disini." Jawab Private.

Marlene duduk disamping Private. "Ada apa? Kau terlihat..uh..tidak seperti biasanya."

Private membalas, "Ya, begitulah."

Marlene menatap Private yang belum menatapnya sama sekali sambil bertanya, "Mau menceritakannya?"

Private akhirnya menatap Marlene dan menjawab, " Tentu"

Marlene tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Aku bermimpi bahwa Skippah adalah ayahku." Kata Private.

Marlene merespon, "Skipper adalah ayahmu? Tidak mungkin."

"Tapi setelah kutanya kepadanya, ia seperti… Takut dan bingung." Lanjut Private.

Lalu Private menceritakan semua yang ia alami di mimpinya kepada Marlene. Ia terkejut setelah mendengar semua itu.

Sementara itu didalam markas, Skipper masih kaget dengan pertanyaan Private yang datangnya tiba-tiba seperti itu. Ia masih tidak percaya karena hal ini datang begitu cepat. Ia berjalan mondar-mandir dengan menaruh siripnya di punggungnya. Kowalski dan Rico berusaha menenangkannya.

"Skipper, tenanglah. Ini tidak seburuk kelihatannya." Kata Kowalski.

"Tidak seburuk kelihatannya? Ini sangatlah buruk!" Respon Skipper.

"Aku yakin pasti dia akan mengerti." Kata Kowalski.

"Yup." Rico mengangguk.

"Bagaimana aku menjelaskan semua ini padanya?" Tanya Skipper.

"Bicaralah padanya pelan-pelan." Jawab Kowalski.

Skipper akhirnya berhenti dan mendesah, "Aku tidak yakin, Kowalski."

"Aku rasa dia akan senang ketika kau menceritakan yang sebenarnya." Ucap Kowalski sambil menaruh siripnya dipundak sang pemimpin.

"Mungkin lain waktu, Kowalski. Aku belum siap." Desah Skipper sambil memegang sirip Kowalski yang dipundaknya. Lalu Skipper berjalan menuju pintu.

"Kau mau kemana, Skipper?" Tanya Kowalski.

Skipper menjawab, "Hanya jalan-jalan sebentar." Setelah itu, ia pergi keluar.

Tak lama kemudian, Marlene datang dari atas.

"Hai, teman-teman." Sapa Marlene.

"Oh… Hai, Marlene." Sahut Kowalski. Dan Rico hanya melambaikan tangan.

"Dimana Skipper?" Tanya Marlene.

"Sedang jalan-jalan keluar." Jawab Kowalski.

"Hm… Tidak biasanya. Kowalski, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Kata Marlene.

"Tentu. Apa saja, Marlene." Jawab Kowalski.

Marlene bertanya, "Um… Apakah benar Skipper adalah ayah Private?"

Kowalski terkejut dan berkata, "Dari mana kau mendapatkan pertanyaan itu?"

"Private." Jawab Marlene dengan singkat.

"Dia menceritakannya padamu?" Tanya Kowalski.

Marlene menangguk, "Jadi, apakah benar?"

"Rahasia." Jawab Kowalski dengan singkat.

Marlene mulai kesal, "Ayolah, tidak bisakah kalian para penguin berbagi pengalaman kepada orang lain?"

Kowalski mendesah, "Ceritanya sangat panjang, Marlene. Lebih baik kau tanyakkan pada Skipper."

Skipper sedang berjalan-jalan sendirian. Private yang melihat Skipper, langsung mengikutinya diam-diam. Skipper sama sekali tidak mengetahui keberadaan Private dibelakangnya.

Skipper berjalan menuju gerbang kebun binatang, dan mulai melewatinya. Private heran, sebenarnya mau kemana Skipper?

Private merasa kenal dengan jalan yang Skipper lalui. Pada akhirnya, Skipper berhenti di sebuah danau. Lalu ia duduk dipinggirnya. Private bersembunyi di balik pohon.

Skipper mendesah, "Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Private?"

Ia memandang bayangan dirinya di air dan berkata, "Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan."

Private merasa bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Skipper.

Skipper berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri lagi, "Apakah dia bisa menerimanya?" Ia terus bertanya-tanya kepada dirinya.

Private mencoba mendekat tapi ia menginjak sebuah ranting kecil. Skipper yang sedang duduk, langsung berbalik dan mempersiapkan posisi bertarungnya. Ia pelan-pelan menghampiri pohon itu. Jantung Private mulai berdebar-debar. Ia langsung berlari ke pohon yang lain secara diam-diam. Skipper langsung memeriksa belakang pohon tersebut, tetapi tak ada apapun. Ia melihat sekitar untuk memastikan tidak ada orang disana. Lalu, ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kebun binatang.

Private menghela nafasnya, "Tadi hampir saja." Ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke markas juga.

Sesampainya di markas, Skipper langsung berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

"Bagaimana jalan-jalannya, Skipper?" Tanya Kowalski.

"Biasa saja." Jawab Skipper.

"Jadi… Bagaimana, Skipper?" Tanya Kowalski

"Apanya yang bagaimana?" Tanya balik Skipper

"Tentang Private." Jawab Kowalski dengan singkat.

Skipper mendesah, "Aku tidak tahu, Kowalski."

Kowalski terdiam, ia tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya lagi. Lalu Skipper bangun.

"Aku akan mengatakan padanya." Ucap Skipper dengan tiba-tiba.

"Kau serius?" Tanya Kowalski.

Skipper mengangguk dengan tatapannya yang serius. Lalu Private datang.

"Private."

Private menengok, "Ya, Skippah?"

Skipper mendekati Private dan berkata, "Aku ingin menyatakan sesuatu."

"Apa itu?" Tanya Private.

Skipper meneguk ludahnya, "Aku… Aku…"

Private menunggu jawaban dari Skipper, "Aku apa?"

Skipper mulai gugup, tetapi ia terus mendorong dirinya. Akhirnya kata-kata yang tak diduga oleh Private keluar dari mulut Skipper, "Aku… Adalah… Ayahmu, Private."

* * *

A/N : Akhirnya bisa update juga, maaf untuk para readers yang udah lama nunggu.


	7. The Past : Part 1

**Skipper's Father Side**

**Chapter 7 : The Past (Part 1)  
**

Disclaimer : Semua karakter dari Penguins of Madagascar bukan milik saya, melainkan DreamWorks dan Nickelodeon. Kecuali OC yang dibuat oleh saya sendiri.

* * *

"Aku... Adalah... Ayahmu, Private"

Private sangat terkejut, "Jadi... Ternyata benar..."

Skipper mengangguk, "Ya, itu be-" kata-katanya terpotong oleh Private yang langsung memeluknya.

"Ah... Aku merindukan pelukan ini." Pikir Skipper sambil membalas pelukannya.

"Aku sungguh tak menduga ini." Kata Private.

Skipper tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Private, "Tapi ini benar-benar terjadi, Private."

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Private sambil melepas pelukannya.

"Ceritanya sangat panjang. Dan kuharap kau bisa mengerti, nak." Jawab Skipper.

Private tersenyum, "Aku yakin aku bisa mengerti, ayah."

Skipper memulai ceritanya.

_-Flashback-_

_-Di Antartika-_

Seekor penguin jantan sedang mengerami telurnya, dan disampingnya ada seekor penguin betina menemaninya. Mereka adalah ibu dan ayah kandung Private.

"Tak lama lagi kau akan menjadi seorang ibu." Kata si ayah.

"Kau juga akan menjadi ayahnya." Balas si ibu sambil tersenyum.

"Kau akan memberi nama apa untuknya?" Tanya si ayah.

"Entahlah, aku masih memikirkannya untuk itu." Jawab si ibu.

"Aku penasaran dengan wajahnya nanti." Kata si ayah.

"Yang pasti seperti kita." Balas si ibu sambil tertawa. "Baiklah, waktunya untuk aku mencari makan."

"Berhati-hatilah." Kata si ayah.

Si ibu mengangguk dan pergi berenang ke laut bersama para penguin lain.

Si ayah berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri, "Kuharap dia baik-baik saja."

Paman Nigel mendekati si ayah dan berkata, "Tenanglah, dia akan baik-baik saja."

Tapi si ayah masih tetap khawatir, "Tapi bagaimana kalau dia tidak kembali?"

Paman Nigel menaruh siripnya di pundak si ayah dan berkata, "Janganlah terlalu khawatir, aku yakin dia pasti akan kembali."

Si ayah mendesah, "Kuharap begitu."

Pada malam harinya, di luar sedang terjadi badai salju, dan ibu Private masih belum kembali. Si ayah makin khawatir. Paman Nigel terus berusaha menenangkannya. Tak lama kemudian, 3 ekor penguin datang dengan wajah gelisah. Salah satunya menghampiri ayah Private dan paman Nigel.

"Dimana dia?" Tanya si ayah.

Penguin itu meneguk ludahnya, "kami... Dapat berita buruk"

Si ayah menunggu jawaban penguin itu.

"Dia... Tertiban reruntuhan gunung es dan tenggelam" Kata penguin itu dengan berat hati.

Si ayah sangat terkejut dan berkata, "Tidak mungkin..."

"Maafkan kami. Kami sudah mencarinya sebaik mungkin tapi... Kami tak menemukannya." Kata penguin itu.

Si ayah mulai menangis. Ia tak percaya semua ini.

"Sekali lagi, kami benar-benar minta maaf." Ucap penguin itu dan pergi dengan wajah sedih.

Paman Nigel langsung memeluk si ayah.

"Dia... Pergi terlalu cepat." Kata si ayah sambil menangis.

"Aku tahu ini sulit bagimu, bahkan bagiku juga." Kata Paman Nigel sambil mengelus punggung si ayah.

Si ayah masih terus menangis, "Aku tak bisa menerima ini."

"aku bisa merasakan apa yang kau rasakan saat ini." Kata paman Nigel dan mempererat peukannya.

Si ayah membalas dan melepaskan pelukannya. Ia lalu kembali mengerami telurnya sambil menangis. Paman Nigel terus berada di sampingnya untuk menenangkannya.

Keesokan harinya, badai sudah berhenti dan sang mentari bersinar kembali. Para penguin mulai melakukan aktivitasnya masing-masing.

Sementara itu, ayah Private masih mengerami telurnya. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi.

Paman Nigel menghampirinya dan berkata, "Badai diluar sudah berhenti."

Si ayah tak menjawab.

"Kau tak mau keluar sebentar?" Tanya paman Nigel.

Si ayah mendesah, "Baiklah." Ia lalu berjalan keluar sambil membawa telurnya.

Paman Nigel sedih melihatnya.

Ayah Private menuju ke pinggir laut, lalu ia mengerami telurnya kembali. Ia menatapi bayangan dirinya di air dan kembali menangis.

Ia berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri, "Aku merindukanmu..."

Ia terus berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri.

Sementara itu, paman Nigel seadng mencari si ayah. Ia mencari kemana-mana tetapi tidak menemukannya. Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang, ia mendengar suara tangisan. Ia berjalan menuju suara tangisan itu berasal. Dan ia menemukan ayah Private sedang menangis. Ia lalu duduk disampingnya.

Paman Nigel menaruh siripnya di bahu ayah Private dan berkata, "Sudahlah, jangan menangis terus."

Tapi si ayah terus menangis, "Aku tak bisa melupakannya."

Paman Nigel terus berusaha menenangkannya, "Aku juga pernah kehilangan seseorang."

Si ayah tetap menangis.

Paman Nigel melanjutkan perkataannya, "Yang sudah berlalu biarlah berlalu. Dan aku yakin dia pasti sudah mendapatkan kebahagiaan di atas sana."

Si ayah terdiam mendengar perkataan itu. Ia lalu berhenti menangis dan berkata, "Ya... Kau benar..."

Paman Nigel tersenyum melihat si ayah berhenti menangis.

"Dia pasti senang di atas sana." Ucap si ayah sambil menatap langit.

"Dia tak mau melihat kau terus menangisinya." Kata paman Nigel.

Si ayah mengangguk dan berkata, "Aku akan menjaga telur ini untuknya."

Paman Nigel hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

Sejak saat itulah, Ayah Private berhenti menangisi kepergiannya. Ia berjajnji untuk terus menjaga telur itu sampai akhir hidupnya.

* * *

A/N : Chapter ini saya bagi jadi 2 part.


	8. The Past : Part 2

**Skipper's Father Side**

**Chapter 8 : The Past (Part 2)**

Disclaimer : Semua karakter dari Penguins of Madagascar bukan milik saya, melainkan DreamWorks dan Nickelodeon. Kecuali OC yang dibuat oleh saya sendiri.

A/N : Mungkin chapter ini agak sedih... atau memang bisa dibilang sedih... tapi 'mungkin'...

* * *

_- Beberapa hari kemudian -_

Telur Private masih belum menetas. Si ayah heran mengapa akan selama ini.

"Hey, bersabarlah. Tak lama lagi dia pasti akan menetas." Kata Paman Nigel. Si ayah hanya mengangguk.

Tak lama kemudian, terlihat sebuah kapal dari kejauhan yang sedang menuju kemari. Mata semua penguin tertuju pada kapal itu. Ketika kapal itu menepi, orang-orang mulai turun dari kapal. Dan yang sangat mengejutkannya… orang-orang tu memegang senjata yang tidak asing lagi di mata para penguin… "Sleeping Dart gun."

Para penguin mulai berlarian kesana kemari. Para manusia itu mulai menembaki para penguin. Sayangnya… tembakan jitu mereka banyak yang tepat mengenai sasaran. Penguin yang terkena tembak pun langsung tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Para manusia memasukkan penguin itu ke kandang yang mereka bawa. Sementara itu, yang lain masih berusaha menyelamatkan diri.

_- Dirumah Private -_

Paman Nigel yang sedang asyiknya menemani si ayah, tiba-tiba mendengar banyak suara teriakan dari luar. Ia pun berjalan keluar untuk melihat apa yang telah terjadi.

"Oh tidak…" Ia sangat terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat. Banyak penguin berlarian dan ada juga yang sudah tergeletak. Ia lalu langsung masuk ke dalam lagi.

"Cepat! Kita harus pergi dari sini!" Perintah Paman Nigel kepada si ayah.

Si ayah bingung dan bertanya, "Ada apa memangnya?"

Paman Nigel langsung menarik sirip si ayah dan membawanya keluar. Si ayah hanya bisa mengaga lebar setelah melihat yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia lalu kembali kedalam dan mengambil telurnya lalu bergegas keluar lagi.

"Ayo!" Seru si ayah. Paman Nigel hanya mengangguk. Mereka pun mulai berlari menjauh dari sana. Berlari... dalam keramaian dan kepanikan.

Mereka terus berlari, hingga mereka sampai di tempat yang sepi. Tapi tiba-tiba…

"AAAAHH!" salah satu peluru sleeping dart mengenai ayah Private. Ia pun langsung tergeletak dengan telurnya yang masih di genggaman nya.

"TIDAK!" Teriak Paman Nigel. Ia langsung mendekati si ayah.

"Aku akan membawamu!" Kata Paman Nigel sambil mencabut peluru ditubuh si ayah.

"Tidak… kau… tak punya… banyak waktu…" Rintih si ayah yang hampir tak sadarkan diri.

"Aku takkan meninggalkanmu!" Paman Nigel terus bersikeras untuk menyelamatkannya. Dari kejauhan, terdengar suara langkahan kaki yang semakin mendekat.

"Nigel… mereka… akan… datang…" Si ayah terus menahan rasa kantuknya. Suara langkahan itu terus mendekat.

"Tidak! Sudah kubilang aku takkan meninggalkanmu!" Mata paman Nigel mulai berkaca-kaca. Waktu mereka semakin menipis.

"Nigel… aku punya… satu permintaan…" Pinta si ayah. Paman Nigel hanya menunggunya.

Dengan tenaga terakhirnya, si ayah berkata, "Tolong… jaga… anakku…" Si ayah pun kehilangan kesadaran.

"Tidak…" Hanya itulah yang bisa dikatakan paman Nigel. Air matanya menetes dan jatuh ke pipi si ayah. Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang adalah menuruti permintaannya.

"Aku akan menjaga anakmu…" Kata paman Nigel sambil menangis. Ia lalu mengambil telur yang masih di genggaman si ayah tadi.

"Maafkan aku…" Itulah kata-kata terakhirnya kepada si ayah. Ia lalu berdiri dan berlari mencari tempat persembunyian. Tak jauh dari sana, ia menemukan sebuah gua kecil. Ia pun bersembunyi di dalamnya. Ia melihat seorang pria datang mendekati ayah Private.

"Hey! Kita dapat satu lagi disini!" Teriak pria itu. Lalu 2 orang pria lain datang kepadanya.

Salah satunya berkata, "Penguin malang… mungkin hidupnya takkan bertahan lebih lama lagi."

Yang satunya membalas, "Ya, kita akan menelitinya dengan percobaan-percobaan kita selanjutnya. Tapi jika dia tewas, kita masih punya banyak penguin lain." Mereka pun memasukkan ayah Private kedalam kandang yang mereka bawa lalu pergi.

Paman Nigel yang sedang bersembunyi sambil mengintip itu, mendengar semua pembicaraan mereka. Ia hanya bisa menangis setelah mendengar semua itu. Sekrang sudah mustahil untuk bertemu ayah Private lagi. Ia lalu memeluk telur itu dengan sangat erat.

"Nak… maafkan aku… aku tak bisa menjaga ibu dan ayahmu." Katanya kepada telur itu.

Para manusia itu sudah mendapatkan yang mereka inginkan. Mereka semua lalu kembali ke kapal mereka dan pergi dengan penguin-penguin yang mereka buru.

Paman Nigel keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Ia berjalan kembali kerumah nya sambil memeluk telur itu. Disekitarnya, ia melihat banyak penguin yang berwajah sedih, bahkan ada yang menangis. Ya, mereka semua bernasib sama seperti paman Nigel, yaitu… kehilangan orang yang sangat mereka sayangi.

Sesampainya dirumah, paman Nigel langsung mengerami telurnya sambil merenungi nasibnya. Lama-kelamaan, ia tertidur karena kelelahan.

_- Keesokan harinya -_

Paman Nigel terbangun dari tidurnya. Tapi entah kenapa kepalanya merasa sedikit pusing. Ia bermimpi aneh semalam.

"Uh… kenapa aku masih merasa seperti didalam mimpi?" Pikirnya. Ia masih belum bisa berpikir jelas dan pandangannya masih buram. Lama-kelamaan, pikirannya mulai kembali jernih. Ia merasa seperti sedang dibawa… disebuah kotak. Akhirnya, pandangannya mulai jelas sekarang.

"AAAAHH!" Teriaknya ketika melihat dirinya yang ternyata ada didalam sebuah kotak. Hanya ada satu lubang di kotak itu. Ia tak bisa melihat terlalu jelas.

"Mimpi itu benar-benar terjadi!" Ia mulai panik. Ia tak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan. Lalu, ia tersadar akan sesuatu.

"Telurnya!" Ia meraba-raba seluruh ruang kotak itu.

"Dimana telurnya?" Hatinya mulai tidak tenang. Tapi ia terus mecari telur itu. Hingga akhirnya, ia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak asing di sirpnya dan merabanya.

"Ini dia!" Ia langsung memeluk telur itu lalu kembali mengeraminya.

"Nak, jangan takut. Aku akan selalu menemanimu." Katanya kepada telur itu. Tiba-tiba, telurnya bergerak sedikit.

"Akhirnya…" Telurnya mulai retak, dan retakan itu makin lama makin membesar. Dan… telurnya pun menetas. Paman Nigel tersenyum lebar melihatnya. Kapala kecil yang berbentuk bulat anak itu sama seperti milik ayahnya. Dan wajahnya… benar-benar sama persis dengan wajah ibunya. Anak itu melihat paman Nigel.

"Ayah?" Itulah kata pertama yang ia ucapkan. Suaranya mirip sekali dengan ayahnya pada saat kecil. Paman Nigel lalu menggendongnya.

"Nak… aku pamanmu." Jawab Paman Nigel.

"Paman? Mana ayah?"

"Uh… dia… sedang pergi…"

"Pergi?"

"Ya, nak. Aku yakin… kau bisa bertemu dengan ayahmu nanti." Paman Nigel baru tersadar dengan yang ia ucapkan.

"Apa yang telah kukatakan?" Pikirnya. Anak itu bingung melihati paman Nigel.

"Paman kenapa?" Tanya nya.

"Uh… tidak apa-apa, nak." Jawab paman Nigel sambil tersenyum. Anak itu lalu memeluk paman Nigel. Paman Nigel tertawa kecil melihatnya. Anak itu tiba-tiba menguap.

"Tidurlah, nak." Kata Paman Nigel. Anak itu pun mengangguk lalu tidur di gendongannya.

"Kau bener-benar mirip orang tuamu." Katanya sambil mengelus kepala anak itu. Sekarang ia hanya bisa menunggu kapan ini berakhir.

_- Sesampainya di tujuan -_

Paman Nigel merasa kotaknya seperti sedang dibawa oleh manusia. Tiba-tiba, kotak itu ditaruh di suatu tempat.

"Apakah sudah berakhir?" Pikirnya. Ia mengintip ke lubang di kotak itu. Ia tak tahu dimana ia berada sekarang. Tempat ini sangatlah asing baginya. Lalu, terdengar ada seseorang sedang berbicara diluar.

"Sepertinya kita dapat penghuni baru." Kata salah satu orang itu.

"Aku rasa dia baru sampai." Kata orang yang lainnya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita buka." Mendengar itu, paman Nigel langsung menempatkan dirinya ke pojok kotak. Ia merasa kotaknya sedang berusaha dibuka. Dan pada akhirnya, kotak itu berhasil dibuka.

Banyak cahaya terang yang memasuki kotak. Paman Nigel bisa melihat dengan jelas sekarang. Tapi… ia sangat terkejut… karena yang membuka kotak itu bukan manusia, melainkan… 3 ekor penguin.

Lalu, penguin yang bertubuh pendek dan berkepala rata memasuki kotak itu. Ia belum tahu pasti siapa yang ada di dalamnya. Ketika ia memasuki lebih dalam, ia melihat wajah yang sangat tak asing lagi baginya…

"Nigel…?"

* * *

A/N : Maaf dipotong pada saat yang bikin penasaran XD well... kayaknya ini bakal jadi 3 part. R&R please ^_^


	9. The Past : Part 3

**Skipper's Father Side**

**Chapter 9 : The Past (Part 3)**

Disclaimer : Semua karakter dari Penguins of Madagascar bukan milik saya, melainkan DreamWorks dan Nickelodeon. Kecuali OC yang dibuat oleh saya sendiri.

* * *

"Nigel…?"

Paman Nigel tak percaya dengan yang ia lihat, "S-Skipper…?"

"Nigel, apakah itu kau?" Tanya penguin yang bernama Skipper itu.

"Ya, Skipper. Ini aku." Jawab paman Nigel. Skipper melihat seekor bayi penguin di gendongan paman Nigel.

"Apa itu anakmu?" Tanya Skipper

"Uh… bukan, ini keponakanku." Jawab Paman Nigel.

"Hm… baiklah. Ayo ikut aku." Kata Skipper sambil berjalan keluar. Paman Nigel hanya mengikutinya.

Ketika diluar, Skipper langsung memperkenalkannya, "Anak-anak, ini teman lamaku, Nigel. Nigel, ini para prajuritku, Kowalski dan Rico."

"Uh… hai." Sapa paman Nigel.

"Hai, salam kenal, Nigel." Balas Kowalski.. Rico hanya melambaikan siripnya.

"Nigel, aku rasa kau harus lihat tempat tinggal kami." Kata Skipper.

"Hm… baiklah." Kata paman Nigel. Skipper dan yang lainnya turun kebawah dan diikuti oleh paman Nigel.

"Wow… Tak kusangka kalian punya tempat tinggal seperti ini." Paman Nigel takjub dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Skipper tersenyum, "Kau pasti akan betah disini."

"Sebenarnya… dimana ini?" Tanya paman Nigel.

"Ini di Central Park Zoo, New York." Jawab Skipper.

Paman Nigel sangat terkejut mendengarnya. Sekarang ia benar-benar jauh dari rumahnya.

Ia mendesah, "Tak kusangka aku akan terdampar di tempat sejauh ini."

"Sudahlah, Nigel. Pikirkan sisi baiknya saja." Kata Skipper.

"Uh… baiklah. Ngomong-ngomong aku tidur dimana?" Tanya paman Nigel.

"Tidurlah disana." Jawab Skipper sambil menunjuk sebuah tempat tidur yang belum pernah ditempati seseorang. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, ia pun langsung menempatinya. Ia benar-benar kelelahan. Belum lagi mengurus keponakannya itu. Ia lalu tertidur sambil merangkul anak tersebut.

_-Keesokan harinya-_

Paman Nigel terbangun. Ia mengusap matanya dan meregangkan tubuhnya. Ia melihat si bayi masih tertidur. Ia pun meninggalkan bayi itu di tempat tidurnya.

"Selamat pagi, Nigel." Sapa Skipper sambil menyeruput kopinya.

"Selamat pagi, Skipper. Apa yang kau minum itu?" Tanya paman Nigel.

"Kopi. Kau mau?" Jawab Skipper sambil meyodorkan kopinya ke paman Nigel.

"Uh… tidak, terima kasih. Aku lebih suka teh." Kata paman Nigel tanpa basa-basi lagi. Ya, teh memang sangat pas dengan lidahnya daripada kopi.

"Hm… baiklah." Kata Skipper sambil meminum kopinya lagi. "Ikutlah sarapan dengan Kowalski dan Rico."

Paman Nigel hanya mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju ke meja makan. Di depannya sudah disiapkan sepiring sandwich ikan buatan Rico. Ia melihat penguin berjambul itu makan dengan sangat lahap. Dari cara makannya, ia terlihat seperti orang yang belum makan selama 3 hari. Rico memberikan senyuman-yang-bisa-dibilang-sedikit-gila kepadanya. Ia sedikit takut melihat tingkah laku Rico. Sedangkan disampingnya, ada penguin yang dari tadi serius menuliskan sesuatu di papan yang dipegangnya, Kowalski. Dari pada melihati mereka, paman Nigel memutuskan untuk mulai menyantap sarapannya.

"Anak-anak, saatnya latihan." Perintah Skipper kepada yang lainnya. Kowalski dan Rico langsung bergegas menyelesaikan sarapan mereka.

"Latihan?" Tanya paman Nigel.

"Ya, kau mau ikut, Nigel?" Ajak Skipper.

"Hm… tidak ada salahnya. Baiklah." Kata Paman Nigel. Mereka semua pun pergi ke atas markas, dimana tempat mereka biasanya latihan.

"Hari ini, kita akan latihan gerakan bertarung." Perintah Skipper. "Kowalski, kau dengan Rico." Mereka hanya mengangguk dan mulai latihan.

"Dan Nigel, denganku."

"Apa?" Paman Nigel terkejut.

"Ayolah. Kau masih punya kemampuan bertarungmu bukan?"

"Uh… ya, tapi sudah lama aku tak melakukannya lagi."

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu terima ini." Skipper langsung menyerang paman Migel. Dengan cepat, ia langsung menghindar.

"Hey! Pelan-pelanlah padaku!" Kata Paman Nigel. Tapi Skipper terus menyerangnya dengan pukulan dan tendangannya. Paman Nigel terus berusaha menghindar.

"Tidak akan." Kata Skipper. Paman Nigel terus menahan serangannya. Dan sayangnya, semua serangan Skipper meleset. Akhirnya, paman Nigel berhasil menendang kaki Skipper dan ia pun langsung terjatuh.

"Wow. Kau berhasil menghentikan semua seranganku." Kata Skipper sambil kembali berdiri.

"Itu… hanya… keberuntungan…" Kata paman Nigel, terengah-engah.

"Siap untuk latihan lagi?" Tanya Skipper sambil tersenyum santai.

Paman Nigel menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan memasang kuda-kuda. "Aku siap."

Skipper pun melakukan hal yang sama. Dengan itu, mereka meneruskan latihannya.

Setelah selesai latihan, Kowalski dan Rico masuk kedalam markas, sedangkan paman Nigel dan Skipper duduk di pinggir platform.

Skipper memulai pembicaraan, "Tak kusangka aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Aku sungguh senang."

Paman Nigel tersenyum mendengarnya, "Aku juga, Skipper." Tiba-tiba angin berhembus menyisir bulu mereka. Ini pertama kalinya paman Nigel merasakan angin di kota besar seperti ini. Ternyaa sangat sejuk rasanya ketika di pagi hari.

"Skipper, bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu?" Tanya paman Nigel.

"Apapun." Jawab Skipper.

"Tapi… ini sangat berat." Paman Nigel masih takut untuk mengatakannya.

"Katakan saja. Aku tak keberatan."Skipper masih belum tahu apa yang akan diucapkannya.

Paman Nigel meneguk ludahnya, "Maukah… kau menjadi ayah untuk keponakanku?"

"Apa?" Skipper sangat terkejut.

"Lihat. Kau pasti tak mau." Kekecewaan mulai merasuki paman Nigel.

"Memangnya, kemana orang tuanya?" Tanya Skipper.

Paman Nigel mendesah dan menjelaskan semuanya, "Anak itu… sudah kehilangan orang tuanya. Dan aku mengatakan padanya kalau dia akan bertemu ayahnya nanti. Aku tak tahu lagi harus apa. Satu-satunya yang ia punya hanyalah aku seorang. Aku saudah berjanji pada ayahnya untuk merawat anak itu."

Skipper tersentuh mendengarnya. Ia menaruh siripnya di pundak paman Nigel. "Nigel… akan kuusahakan menjadi ayah yang terbaik untuknya."

Paman Nigel tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Skipper. Aku berhutang banyak padamu."

Skipper membalas senyumannya, "Tak usah berterima kasih, Nigel."

Setelah itu, mereka turun ke dalam markas. Paman Nigel melihat anak itu sudah bangun.

Ia menghampiri anak itu, "Nak."

"Paman? Dimana ini?"

"Ini rumah barumu."

"Rumah baruku?"

"Dan perkenalkan. Ini ayahmu." Dengan itu, Skipper langsung mendekati anak tersebut.

"Ayah?" Tanya anak itu.

Skipper tersenyum, "Ya nak, ini ayah." Anak itu langsung memeluk Skipper.

"Siapa namanya, Nigel?" Tanya Skipper.

"Uh… aku belum memberinya nama." Jawab paman Nigel.

"Baiklah… kalau begitu, kau kuberi nama… 'Private', prajurit termuda di tim ini." Kata Skipper sambil mengelus kepala anak itu. Paman Nigel tersenyum mendengarnya. Sekarang, mereka punya tugas baru, yaitu merawat Private.

_-Beberapa tahun kemudian-_

Private sudah tumbuh besar. Ia sudah menguasai beberapa teknik bertarung. Ia juga sudah bisa menyelesaikan misi-misi yang dilakukan bersama dengan teman-temannya.

"Tak terasa kau sudah besar, Private." Kata Skipper. Private hanya tersenyum.

"Ya, waktu berlalu begitu cepat." Kata Private. "Aku merindukan pamanku."

Paman Nigel dipindahkan ke kebun binatang lain di Inggris beberapa tahun sebelumnya. Ya, tentu saja itu membuat Private merindukannya.

"Ayah, apakah dia akan datang kembali?" Tanya Private.

"Tentu saja, nak." Jawab Skipper.

"Aku tak sabar untuk itu." Kata Private sambil tertawa kecil.

_-Akhir dari Flashback-_

Private hanya bisa diam seribu kata setelah mendengar semua itu. Ternyata ayah dan ibu kandungnya sudah pergi mendahuluinya sejak ia kecil. Pamannya lah yang telah membawanya kesini. Ia lalu menangis.

Skipper langsung memeluknya, "Nak, maafkan aku."

Private menangis tersedu-sedu dan berkata, "Tidak, kau tak perlu minta maaf. Ini bukan salah siapa-siapa."

"Sudahlah, Private. Aku disini bersamamu." Kata Skipper sambil mempererat pelukannya.

"Terima kasih telah merawatku selama ini, ayah." Kata Private, masih menangis.

"Kau tak perlu berterima kasih. Itu memang sudah tugasku." Kata Skipper sambil mengelus kepala Private. Tangisannya mulai mereda.

"Tapi… bagaimana aku bisa lupa semua ini?" Tanya Private.

"Kau kena hilang ingatan karena kecelakaan." Jawab Skipper sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Kecelakaan?"

"Ya, tapi sudahlah. Tak usah dipikirkan lagi." Kata Skipper.

"Baiklah, ayah." Kata Private. Ia pun berhenti menangis karena pelukan Skipper. Ia sekarang tahu kenapa Skipper menyembunyikan identitas aslinya darinya. Karena ternyata ia lah ayah angkatnya.

* * *

A/N : Ya... maaf ada bagian yang nggak diceritain disini, misal: scene di mimpi Private dan bagaimana Nigel menceritakan semua itu ke Skipper. Maaf kalo ada typo, well... RnR please


	10. Accidentally

**Skipper's Father Side**

**Chapter 10 : Accidentally  
**

Disclaimer : Semua karakter dari Penguins of Madagascar bukan milik saya, melainkan DreamWorks dan Nickelodeon. Kecuali OC yang dibuat oleh saya sendiri.

* * *

Private sedang duduk di depan TV menonton acara favoritnya, "Lunacorn". Tidak ada bosannya ia menonton itu. Tak heran kalau setiap malam ia selalu memeluk boneka Lunacorn nya itu pada saat tidur. Ya, Rico harus mengalah pada Private ketika ingin menonton TV. Rico lebih suka acara atau film yang berbau _action_ dengan banyak ledakan di setiap _scene_ nya. Hal itu membuat Rico berteriak _"KABOOM!"_ atau _"KABLAMO!"_ berkali-kali. Pernah pada saat tengah malam, Rico diam-diam menonton TV tanpa sepengetahuan teman-temannya, dan berteriak-teriak tidak jelas pada saat menontonnya. Itu membuat seisi markas terbangun. Ketika Skipper menyuruhnya tidur, ia kadang tidak mau. Jadi, Skipper terpaksa membuatnya pingsan.

Sekarang, Skipper, Kowalski, dan Rico sedang bekerja sama menyelesaikan sebuah senjata baru di meja kerja mereka. Skipper benar-benar sangat tertarik dengan yang satu ini.

"Wow. Aku tak sabar untuk mencobanya." Kata Skipper.

"Kita hanya butuh beberapa bahan lagi." Kata Kowalski.

"Katakan saja, Kowalski." Tukas Skipper sambil meminum kopinya.

"Bahan-bahan itu ada di gudang kebun binatang." Ujar Kowalski.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita kesana." Tegas Skipper. Kowalski dan Rico mengangguk.

"Private, jaga markas." Perintah Skipper. Private menoleh dan mengangguk. Skipper, Kowalski, dan Rico pun pergi.

Disaat Private sedang asyiknya menonton TV, tiba-tiba ia melihat sesuatu yang sangat ditakuti dan dibencinya, kecoa. Private langsung menjerit ketakutan. Ia mengambil sebuah tongkat pemukul baseball dan memukuli kecoa itu, tapi sayangnya meleset. Yang ada, kecoa itu malah kabur.

Private terus mengejar kecoa itu. Ia terus berusaha untuk mengusirnya. Semua benda yang ia lihat di depan matanya langsung ia lempar ke arah kecoa itu, tapi tetap saja tak kena. Tanpa sadar, ia meraih senjata buatan Kowalski dan melemparnya sekuat tenaga ke arah kecoa itu, tapi meleset lagi. Dan senjata itu malah hancur berkeping-keping karena dilempar Private tadi. Ya, senjata itu memang masih sangat rapuh karena belum selesai.

Ia melihat kecoa itu mendekatinya. Ia mundur perlahan dan terus mencari benda untuk membuatnya pergi. Tapi karena ia terus mundur dan tak melihat ke belakang, ia tak sengaja menyenggol cangkir Skipper. Cangkir itu pun jatuh dan pecah berserakan di lantai. Private masih belum sadar akan hal itu. Matanya terus tertuju kepada kecoa itu. Ya, mau bagaimana lagi? Private benar-benar jijik dengan yang namanya kecoa.

"Menjauh dariku!" Teriak Private. Ia mengambil sebuah sapu, tapi kecoa itu terus mendekatinya.

"Kubilang menjauh!" Ia mulai memukuli kecoa itu, tapi hasilnya nihil. Kecoa itu mulai pergi jauh. Private terus mengejarnya sampai ia tak melihatnya lagi.

Ia menghela nafasnya, "Kurasa dia sudah pergi."

Ketika ia melihat ke belakang, ia baru sadar yang telah ia lakukan. Mulutnya menganga lebar ketika melihatnya. Seisi markas benar-benar berantakan karena ulahnya.

"Apa… yang telah kulakukan?" Ia melihat senjata baru milik Kowalski yang sudah hancur berkeping-keping.

"Aku memang… bodoh." Ia lalu melihat pecahan dari cangkir Skipper.

"Ini… cangkir kesayangan Skippah." Ia mulai membersihkan pecahan-pecahan itu dengan sapu. Tapi tiba-tiba, Skipper dan yang lain datang.

"Baiklah, Kowalski. Cepat pasang-" Kata-kata Skipper terpotong ketika melihat seisi markas sangat berantakan.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Skipper menjatuhkan barang bawaannya. Kowalski dan Rico pun demikian. Skipper melihat senjata buatan Kowalski yang sudah hancur.

Skipper hanya menganga lebar dan mendekati senjata itu, "Kowalski… lihat ini…" Kowalski dan Rico pun mengikutinya. Respon mereka sama seperti Skipper.

Skipper melihat Private sedang melakukan sesuatu, ia lalu menghampirinya.

"Private." Tukas Skipper.

"S-Skippah?" Private langsung menutupi pekerjaannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Skipper sambil menyilangkan kedua siripnya.

"T-Tidak ada." Jawab Private dengan gugup.

"Katakan yang sebenarnya." Skipper mulai menyipitkan matanya.

"Uh…" Wajah Private mulai berkeringat.

"Katakan!" Skipper terus memaksa Private untuk mengatakannya

"Tapi-" Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Skipper mendorong Private. Sekali lagi, ia menganga dengan sangat lebar. Di depannya. Ada pecahan-pecahan dari cangkir kesayangannya. Ia mulai naik darah dan mengepalkan siripnya.

"Private, siapa yang melakukan semua ini?" Skipper mulai dikuasai oleh rasa amarahnya. Ia mentap tajam Private.

"Skippah, maafkan aku. Ini semua salahku." Private belum pernah melihat Skipper semarah ini sebelumnya.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini?" Gaya bicara Skipper terdengar sangat dingin dan tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku… tidak sengaja." Private benar-benar takut sekarang.

"Baru kami tinggal beberapa menit, kau sudah menghancurkan ruangan ini." Nada bicara Skipper makin lama makin menaik.

"Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf." Private terus meminta maaf, tapi itu sulit untuk Skipper.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh." Skipper mengangkat siripnya dan…

_*PLAK!*_

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di salah satu pipi Private. Ia sampai mundur sedikit karena tamparan itu. Ia hanya bisa diam dan merasakan sakitnya tamparan Skipper. Pipinya langsung merah seketika. Lalu…

_*PLAAAK!*_

Kali ini Private merasakan tamparan yang sangat luar biasa sakit pada pipi yang satunya lagi. Dan yang satu ini, benar-benar membuat pipinya itu sangat merah. Ia bahkan sampai terjatuh karena itu. Kowalski dan Rico hanya menganga lebar melihat kejadian itu. Private memegangi pipi yang ditampar Skipper pada saat terakhir kalinya tadi. Skipper belum pernah menamparnya sekeras ini sebelumnya. Mata Private mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia lalu berdiri dan berlari keluar sambil menangis. Sedangkan Skipper… hanya diam berdiri disana. Entah kenapa Skipper benar-benar sangat marah pada Private kali ini. Ia benar-benar sudah menghancurkan seisi markas, senjata buatan Kowalski yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu nya, dan bahkan sampai memecahkan cangkir kesayangannya yang biasa dia gunakan untuk meminum kopinya setiap hari. Apakah ia melakukan hal yang benar untuk Private? Ataukah salah?

"Hm... Tidak ada salahnya untuk menghukum berat anak angkatku itu." Pikir Skipper. Tapi walaupun begitu, ia masih sedikit khawatir dengan Private.

* * *

A/N : uwah... maaf kalo nggak panjang-panjang amat dan maaf lagi kalo ada typo. Lagi buntu ide saya x_x well... RnR please ^_^


	11. Worries

**Skipper's Father Side**

**Chapter 11 : Worries**

Disclaimer : Semua karakter dari Penguins of Madagascar bukan milik saya, melainkan DreamWorks dan Nickelodeon. Kecuali OC yang dibuat oleh saya sendiri.

* * *

"S-Skipper… kau…" Kowalski benar-benar tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Biarkan saja, Kowalski. Dia pantas mendapatkannya." Kata Skipper dengan ekspresi dingin.

"Tapi… aku rasa dia punya alasannya!" Kowalski melihat muka Skipper yang sangat tidak biasa. Ia benar-benar meledak hari ini.

"Alasan apa, Kowalski? Alasan apa?" Nada bicara Skipper makin menaik. "Lihatlah sekitarmu! Tidakkah kau sadar?"

"Tapi Skipper… aku bisa membuaat senjata itu lagi." Kata Kowalski.

"Butuh berbulan-bulan untuk membuatnya lagi bukan?" Skipper mendekatkan wajahnya ke depan wajah Kowalski.

"Ya… tapi…"

"Tapi apa?"

Kowalski kehabisan kata. Ia pun terdiam.

"Dia sudah menghancurkan seisi markas ini, bahkan memecahkan cangkirku!" Lanjut Skipper. Kowalski hanya menundukan kepalanya.

"Dia harus dihukum, Kowalski." Tegas Skipper. "Sekarang bantu aku membersihkan semua ini."

Kowalski dan Rico hanya mengangguk. "Siap, pak."

Sementara itu, Private masih menangis sambil memegangi pipi kanannya. Ia terus berlari keluar kebun binatang. Ia tak tahu harus kemana, yang pasti dapat menjauhkannya dari Skipper. Karena lelah berlari, ia berhenti di danau dan duduk dipinggirnya.

Ia terus menangis sambil melihat bayangan dirinya di air. Ia melihat kedua pipinya sangat merah, terutama yang sebelah kanan. Air matanya berjatuhan ke air. Rasa sakit dari tamparan Skipper masih berasa di pipinya. Ia benar-benar ingat kata-kata yang di katakana Skipper.

_"Baru kami tinggal beberapa menit, kau sudah menghancurkan seluruh ruangan ini."_

Kata-kata itu terus mengiang di kepalanya.

_"Kau benar-benar bodoh."_

"Bodoh… ya… aku memang anak yang bodoh dan tidak berguna." Gumam Private. "Aku tidak pantas menjadi anakmu, Skippah."

Ia terus menangis disana. Menangis… hanya itu yang ia lakukan.

Hari mulai gelap. Skipper, Kowalski, dan Rico baru saja membersihkan markas. Tapi… Private masih belum pulang. Mereka mulai khawatir, terutama Skipper.

"Skipper, Private belum juga kembali. Apakah kita harus mencarinya?" Tanya Kowalski.

"Kau tak usah pedulikan dia, Kowalski. Nanti juga dia pulang dengan sendirinya." Jawab Skipper. Padahal, dalam hatinya ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Private.

Kowalski terus bersikeras membujuk si pemimpin, "Tapi Skipper… bagaimana kalau dia hilang atau diculik?"

"Tak mungkin, Kowalski." Jawab Skipper. "Itu takkan terjadi."

Kowalski mulai kehabisan kata. "Tapi-"

"Cukup, Kowalski!" Skipper langsung memotong perkataan Kowalski. "Sekarang kalian cepatlah tidur! Besok ada yang harus kita kerjakan!"

Kowalski mendesah. Ia dan Rico lalu mengangguk dan pergi ke tempat tidur mereka masing-masing.

Skipper beranjak dari tempat berdirinya menuju meja. Ia merasa ingin meminum kopi. Tapi… ia tak memiliki cangkir lain. Ia lalu mencari cangkir yang bisa ia gunakan untuk meminum kopinya. Ia membongkar kardus yang berisi barang-barang yang sudah tak terpakai. Tapi, ia tak menemukan satu cangkir pun. Ia lalu mencari di lab Kowalski. Ia hanya menemukan benda-benda penemuan Kowalski disana.

Skipper mendesah dan memutuskan untuk tidur. Ia berjalan ke tempat tidurnya dan langsung berbaring disana. Tapi… ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikirannya.

"Private…" Gumam Skipper. Ia tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Ia berusaha menghilangkan pikiran itu.

"Hm… Nanti juga dia kembali." Dengan itu, ia memejamkan matanya dan tertidur.

Tak lama kemudian, Skipper mulai tidak tenang dalam tidurnya dan wajahnya seperti sangat ketakutan. Bahkan keringat mulai membasahi keningnya.

Ia mulai mengigau, "Private… Private…"

Ia bermimpi buruk tentang anak angkatnya. "Private… jangan pergi…"

Ia terus mengigau, "Private… maafkan aku…"

Sementara itu, Private masih di danau. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Ia tak mau kembali ke kebun binatang. Tapi disini… Ia sendirian dan kegelapan ada dimana-mana. Itu membuatnya takut, ia memutuskan mencari tempat untuk tidur.

"Fred. Ya, dia pasti bisa membantu." Pikir Private. Ia lalu berjalan menuju pohon yang di diami Fred dan mengetuknya.

"Fred! Fred!" Teriak Private. Tapi tak ada respon.

"Fred!" Ia mengetuk pohonnya lebih keras. Fred masih belum keluar.

"FRED!" Kali ini, ia mengetuknya dengan sangat keras.

"Bisakah kau mengetuk lebih pelan?" Kata seseorang dari dalam.

"Fred! Aku butuh bantuanmu." Teriak Private. Fred lalu keluar dari pohonnya.

"Ada apa, Private?" Tanya Private.

"Apakah… masih ada cukup ruangan di rumahmu?" Tanya balik Private.

"Sejauh ini ada, kenapa?" Fred heran dengannya.

"Bolehkah… aku menginap di rumahmu?" Pinta Private tanpa basa-basi lagi.

"Um… tentu saja." Fred melihat mata Private yang sembab dan merah. Ia seperti habis menangis.

"Terima kasih, Fred." Private tersenyum. Ia dan Fred lalu masuk ke dalam.

"Private, apakah kau habis menangis?" Tanya Fred. Private hanya mengangguk.

Ia melihat pipi Private yang merah. "Dan kenapa pipimu?"

"Aku tak mau membicarakannya." Jawab Private sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Tiba-tiba ia menguap.

"Kau pasti lelah. Tidurlah dulu, Private." Ucap Fred.

"Baiklah, Fred." Dengan itu, mereka mulai berbaring dan lama-kelamaan tertidur.

_- Keesokan harinya -_

Skipper bangun dengan terengah-engah. Tubuhnya merinding seperti habis melihat sesuatu yang tragis.

"Mimpi… itu hanya mimpi…" Gumam Skipper sambil memegangi kepalanya. Ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Ia lalu melihat ke tempat tidur Private.

"Kosong!" Skipper benar-benar khawatir kali ini. Private belum juga kembali.

"Kowalski! Rico! Bangun!" Seru Skipper. Dengan cepat, mereka langsung bangun.

"Ada apa, Skipper?" Tanya Kowalski sambil mengusap matanya.

"Private belum pulang!" Jawab Skipper dengan sangat lantang.

"Apa?" Kowalski dan Rico sangat terkejut lalu menoleh ke tempat tidur Private yang kosong.

"Kita harus mencarinya!" Tegas Skipper. Kowalski dan Rico benar-benar bingung dengan perilaku Skipper hari ini. Padahal kemarin ia seperti sangat tidak peduli pada Private.

"Skipper, tenanglah!" Kata Kowalski sambil memegangi kedua pundak si pemimpin.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tenang, Kowalski!" Balas Skipper. Kowalski dapat melihat bahwa Skipper sedang sangat ketakutan dan panik. Ia belum pernah sepanik ini. Bahkan ini meliebihi seperti pada saat Private menanyakan siapa ayahnya sebenarnya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita cari Private." Kata Kowalski. Skipper mangangguk lalu kelauar lewat pintu belakang. Tapi ketika ia ingin keluar, ia menabrak seseorang dari luar. Mereka pun langsung terjatuh.

"Aw! Hey, lihat-lihat kalau jalan!" Rintih Marlene.

"Ugh… Marlene! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Skipper sambil membangunkan Marlene.

"Aku hanya ingin mengunjungi kalian." Jawab Marlene.

"Maaf, ada misi yang harus kami selesaikan!" Kata Skipper.

Marlene menengok ke belakang Skipper. " Mana Private?"

"Itulah masalahnya." Balas Skipper.

"Maksudmu… Private hilang?"

Skipper hanya mengangguk.

"Boleh aku ikut?"

"Tidak, Marlene. Ini hanya untuk anggota disini saja."

"Ayolah, Skipper." Marlene mulai menggoda Skipper.

"Hm… bagaimana ya?" Skipper berpikir sejenak.

"Ayolah… Kumohon…" Marlene terus menggodanya.

Akhirnya Skipper tak kuat mendengar rayuannya itu. "Terserah… Tapi jangan buat masalah."

Marlene hanya mengangguk. Dengan itu, mereka semua pergi keluar mencari Private.

* * *

A/N : Ya... kayaknya chapter ini nggak terlalu seru ya? ada yang bisa menebak Skipper bermimpi apa? XD well... RnR please :)


	12. Déjà Vu

**Skipper's Father Side**

**Chapter 12 : Déjà Vu**

Disclaimer : Semua karakter dari Penguins of Madagascar bukan milik saya, melainkan DreamWorks dan Nickelodeon. Kecuali OC yang dibuat oleh saya sendiri.

* * *

Private terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia menguap dan mengusap kedua matanya. Sinar matahari yang masuk melewati lubang pohonnya membuat mata Private menjadi silau. Ia tersadar bahwa Fred tidak ada disampingnya.

"Hm… dia mungkin sedang pergi keluar." Pikir Private. Ia menengok keluar untuk mencari Fred. Tapi ia tidak melihat tupai itu dimanapun. Ia ingin mencarinya tapi ia masih belum mau keluar. Ia takut Skipper akan mengetahui keberadaannya. Ia memutuskan untuk menunggu Fred pulang.

Sementara itu, Skipper dan yang lainnya memulai pencaian Private. "Kita bagi menjadi 2 tim. Rico dan Marlene, kalian cek seluruh habitat disini. Sedangkan aku dan Kowalski akan mencarinya di taman."

Yang dijelaskan hanya mengangguk. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, mereka langsung berpencar.

Marlene dan Rico mengecek habitat kukang.

"Private!" Teriak mereka. Mereka mencari di semak-semak dan pepohonan, tapi tidak menemukannya.

Julien yang mendengar mereka berteriak, langsung bertanya kepada penasihatnya, "Maurice, kenapa mereka berteriak-teriak di kerajaanku?"

"Aku tak tahu, Yang Mulia. Mungkin mereka sedang mencari seseorang." Jawab Maurice.

"Cepat usir mereka! Mereka mengganggu jam sarapanku!" Perintah Julien sambil menyedot segelas smoothie yang dipegangnya.

"Baik, Yang Mulia." Sebelum Maurice melakukan itu, Marlene dan Rico sudah berada dibelakangnya.

Mereka langsung disambut Julien, "Hey, mau apa kalian berteriak-teriak di kerajaanku pagi-pagi begini? Kalian mengganggu jam sarapanku! Selain itu, kalian tidak boleh masuk kesini tanpa izin dariku!"

"Maaf, Julien. Kami hanya sedang mencari Private. Apakah kau melihatnya?" Tanya Marlene.

"Tidak sama sekali." Jawab Julien dengan wajah cuek.

Marlene mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Maurice. "Bagaimana denganmu, Maurice?"

Maurice menggelengkan kepalanya. "Maaf, aku juga tidak melihatnya."

"Mort, bagaimana de-" Marlene berhenti seketika karena melihat Mort masih tidur. "Oh… maaf. Baiklah, kami pergi dulu."

Dengan itu, Marlene dan Rico meninggalkan habitat kukang dan pergi menuju habitat simpanse.

"Mason, apakah kau melihat Private baru-baru ini?" Tanya Marlene.

"Uh… tidak. Ada apa memangnya?" Tanya balik Mason.

"Dia menghilang." Jawab Marlene dengan singkat.

"Hm… Phil, apakah kau melihat Private?" Tanya Mason. Phil hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Maaf, kami tidak melihatnya, Marlene." Kata Mason.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami pergi mencarinya lagi. Selamat tinggal."

Marlene dan Rico pergi menuju habitat kangguru. Ya, mereka harus berhati-hati kali ini, karena Joey tidak suka orang yang melanggar batas wilayahnya. Itulah yang selalu ia bilang. Mereka pun sampai di habitat Joey.

"Joey." Marlene memanggil kangguru itu. Joey langsung mendekati mereka.

"Ada apa?" Tumben-tumbenan Joey tidak langsung marah. Apakah… karena Marlene mungkin?

"Kami ingin bertanya. Apakah kau melihat Private belakangan ini?" Tanya Marlene.

"Uh… tidak sama sekali." Jawab Joey. Sepertinya dia sedang ramah hari ini.

"Hm… baiklah. Kami akan kembali mencarinya."

Mereka pun pergi mencari lagi. Mereka pergi ke habitat Burt, Roy, Roger, Darla, Bada dan Bing. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Mereka lelah mencari. Mereka bahkan sudah mencarinya di semak-semak dan tempat lainnya yang biasa dikunjungi Private, tapi tetap saja tidak ada.

"Kuharap Skipper dapat menemukan Private." Desah Marlene. Ia dan Rico lalu menyusul Skipper dan Kowalski.

Sementara itu, Skipper dan Kowalski masih mencari Private. Tak tanggung-tanggung mereka mencari sampai ketempat yang jauh. Mereka mencari dan terus mencari, tapi tetap tak menemukannya. Mereka bahkan sudah mengecek seluruh tempat di taman.

"Private! Dimana kau?" Teriak Skipper sambil terus mencari. Tapi tak ada respon dari Private sama sekali. Mereka mulai lelah mecarinya.

Di sisi lain, Fred baru sampai dirumahnya. Ia membawa beberapa makanan ditangannya.

"Fred, dari mana saja kau?" Tanya Private.

"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat. Habis mencari makanan." Jawab Fred sambil menaruh makanan yang dibawanya.

"Lama sekali."

"Maaf, aku hanya mencarikan ini untukmu." Fred memberikan sekaleng ikan pada Private.

"Uh… Fred, tak usah-usah repot-repot. Aku tidak lapar." Private masih belum menerimanya.

"Ayolah, kau tamuku. Lagi pula tidak enak jika aku memakan makananku sendiri."

"Tapi-" Tiba-tiba perut Private berbunyi. Wajahnya langsung memerah.

"Lihatlah, perutmu sudah protes. Cepat makanlah."

"Uh… baiklah." Akhirnya, Private menerima sekaleng ikan itu dan melahap ikannya satu per satu. Fred mengambil apel yang ia petik tadi dan memakannya.

"Dimana kau temukan sekaleng ikan ini?" Tanya Private.

"Oh… itu tergeletak begitu saja dijalan. Ya sudah, ku ambil. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau kabur dari rumah?"

Private diam sejenak dan mendesah, "Aku… telah mengecewakan banyak orang, terutama… Skipper. Kau tahu penguin yang bertubuh pendek dan berkepela rata itu kan?"

Fred hanya mengangguk dan mendengarkannya lagi.

"Ya, dia… memarahiku… lalu menamparku…" Jelas Private sambil memegangi pipinya. Ia lalu menjelaskan semua yang terjadi padanya. Fred sekarang mengerti kenapa ia tak mau pulang. Pasti sangat berat untuknya. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mengetuk pohon Fred.

"Fred!" Terdengar suara teriakan Kowalski dari luar.

"Itu… Kowalski… Fred, kalau mereka menanyakan aku, jawan saja tidak tahu." Bisik Private. Fred mengangguk dan menjulurkan kepalanya keluar.

"Fred, apakah kau lihat Private?" Tanya Kowalski.

"Private? Maaf, aku tidak lihat." Jawab Fred.

Kowalski mendesah, "Baiklah kalau begitu."

Sementara itu, Skipper duduk menyendiri dipinggir danau. Ia sedang mengingat lalunya bersama Private disini. Sungguh menyenangkan mengingat saat-saat itu.

Ia mendesah, "Apa yang telah kuperbuat?"

Ia mengambil beberapa batu dan menimpuki bayangan dirinya di air. "Ayah macam apa aku ini?"

Skipper mulai kesal dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia terus menimpuki bayangan dirinya. "Private, kembalilah."

Kowalski mendekati Skipper. "Skipper, sudahlah. Kita pasti akan menemukannya."

Tak lama kemudian, Marlene dan Rico datang. "Bagaimana, Skipper?"

Skipper hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Marlene mendesah, "Maaf, Skipper. Kami juga tak menemukannya."

Skipper berdiri dan mulai berjalan ke taman lagi. "Kalian tak usah repot-repot mencarinya lagi."

Tapi yang lain tetap mengikutinya diam-diam. Tak jauh dari pohon Fred, Skipper mendengar suara Private. Ia langsung mendekati pohon Fred dan menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Aku rasa dia benar-benar marah padaku." Kata Private dari dalam.

"Ya… itu Private." Dengan cepat, Skipper langsung memanjat masuk ke dalam pohon Fred.

Skpper melihat ada Private di dalam. "Private?"

"S-Skippah?" Private mulai menangis lagi.

"Private, dengar… aku-"

Private langsung melompat keluar dan berlari.

"Private, tunggu!" Skipper langsung mengejar Private. Kowalski, Rico, dan Marlene juga mengikutinya.

"Private, kembali!" Skipper terus mengejarnya.

Private terus menangis sambil berlari. "Tidak! Aku tak mau!"

"Private, kumohon!"

"Tidak!" Private tak sadar ia berlari ke arah mana. Ia hanya terus memejamkan matanya dan terus berlari.

"Private! Dengarkan aku dulu!"

"TIDAK MAU!" Private terus berlari. Ia sudah berada di tengah jalan.

"PRIVATE! BUKA MATAMU!"

Private tak mendengarnya. Tiba-tiba ada suara klakson yang makin mendekat datang tak jauh dari arah kirinya. Ketika ia menengok ke arah suara itu…

_*BRAAAAK!*_

Skipper dan yang lainnya hanya menganga lebar melihat kejadian itu. Mata Skipper terbelalak lebar dan tubuhnya kaku ditempat. Mimpinya benar-benar terjadi. Sama seperti yang pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

"PRIVAAAAAAAAAAATE!"

* * *

A/N : Kayaknya Frednya OOC ya? XD apakah emang semuanya juga OOC? dan sepertinya alurnya juga kecepetan. well, RnR please :)

**Special thanks to : mac skipper, dan SkippeRI2. Thanks karena sudah membantu cari ide buat chap ini :)**


	13. Guilty

**Skipper's Father Side**

**Chapter 13 : Guilty  
**

Disclaimer : Semua karakter dari Penguins of Madagascar bukan milik saya, melainkan DreamWorks dan Nickelodeon. Kecuali OC yang dibuat oleh saya sendiri.

**Warning : Skilene alert! Skilene alert!** **Don't like, don't read!**

* * *

Private terbaring di meja. Tubuhnya lemah tak berdaya. Dadanya naik turun dengan perlahan. Wajahnya terlihat sangat tenang… benar-benar tenang. Dan dikepalanya dililit perban yang tebal.

Skipper duduk dikursi sambil memegangi salah satu sirip Private. Sedangkan Kowalski sedang mengecek kondisinya. Rico dan Marlene hanya melihatinya.

Kowalski mengambil stetoskopnya dan mulai meraba dada Private, mencari letak jantungnya yang tepat.

_*DUG DUG… DUG DUG…*_

Kowalski menajamkan pendengarannya karena tidak yakin dengan yang ia dengar.

_*DUG DUG… DUG DUG…*_

"Detak jantungnya lemah!" Tukas Kowalski, masih mendengar detak jantung Private yang lemah. Semuanya langsung terkejut.

Kowalski melepas stetoskopnya. Ia kemudian memeriksa pupil Private, lalu menekan ujung siripnya dengan kuat. Kemudian ia beralih pada Skipper.

"Pupilnya lebih kecil dari keadaan normal. Dan tak ada reaksi saat seharusnya dia sudah kesakitan waktu aku menekan siripnya. Aku takut… dia bukan sekadar pingsan, Skipper… Dia… dengan pendarahan separah itu… Dia… koma…" Ucap Kowalski.

Jantung Skipper serasa berhenti berdetak. "Apa…?"

"Private… dia koma." Kata Kowalski lagi.

Skipper kali ini benar-benar kaku ditempat, seolah-olah seperti ada yang menekan dirinya untuk tidak bergerak. Ia diam membisu, tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia yang membuat anak angkatnya jadi seperti sekarang ini.

Marlene menaruh tangannya di salah satu bahu Skipper. "Aku… turut menyesal Skipper."

Tak ada respon darinya sama sekali. Menengok pun bahkan tidak.

"Skipper…" Marlene memeluknya tiba-tiba. Skipper hanya diam.

Lalu Marlene mempererat pelukannya. "Skipper… Aku tahu ini sangatlah berat bagimu."

Skipper melepaskan pelukannya begitu saja. "Marlene... Aku baik-baik saja." Nada bicaranya terdengar sangat dingin.

"Tapi…"

"Tak usah khawatirkan aku, Marlene. Private lah yang harus kita khawatirkan."

"Ya… aku tahu."

Pandangan Skipper kembali kepada Private. Rico dan Kowalski hanya tertunduk lesu. Bahkan air mata Rico mengalir dari matanya. Ya, Private sering menjadi penenang hatinya disaat ia sedang mengalami masalah. Private benar-benar pengertian. Ia cepat-cepat menghapus air mata itu, karena takut ada yang melihatnya.

Skipper sebenarnya ingin sekali menangis, tapi ia menahannya. Ia tak mau teman-temannya melihat ia mengeluarkan air mata.

"Aku tak boleh menangis." Pikirnya.

Marlene melihat ada yang aneh pada Skipper. "Kenapa... kau tidak terlihat sedih sama sekali?"

Reaksi yang sama seperti pada saat ia memeluknya tadi.

"Skipper…" Ia memanggilnya lagi. Tetap tak ada respon.

Mata Skipper hanya terpaku pada anak angkatnya yang terbaring tak berdaya di depannya… dengan tanpa ekspresi. Di wajahnya seperti tak tertulis satu pun emosi. Tak ada senyuman yang menghiasi paruhnya, tak ada omelan yang biasa keluar dari mulutnya, tak ada keceriaan lagi di wajahnya. Bahkan… tak terlukis kesedihan sama sekali.

Ia hanya diam mengenakan ekspresi dingin itu diwajahnya. Seperti… Tak ada perasaan sama sekali. Kosong…

Ia seperti tak mau menunjukan rasa sedihnya. Mungkin… Di hatinya ia berkata 'prajurit tak boleh menangis'.

Mungkin itulah penyebabnya. Tapimenurut Marlene, itu bukanlah masalah. Apakah salah jika seorang prajurit menangis? Kenapa harus memendam perasaan yang seharusnya kau lampiaskan? Jika kau tak kuat menahannya, kau malah akan sakit.

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus terlintas dipikiran Marlene. Ia mulai khawatir kepada Skipper.

"Kenapa kau harus menyembunyikan perasaanmu, Skipper? Tak ada salahnya jika kau menangis." Pikirnya. Ia menggenggam salah satu sirip Skipper dengan tangan kanannya. Entah kenapa… Rasanya dingin… Dingin sekali… Tak terasa kehangatan lagi darinya.

"Skipper…" Pandangannya masih tidak berubah dari tempatnya. Ia seperti benar-benar beku. Ia pasti sangat shock.

"Jika kau ingin menangis, menangislah." Marlene berusaha untuk membuat Skipper berhenti bersikap 'dingin'.

"Skipper, jangan pendam perasaanmu."

Tak merespon.

"Keluarkan lah kesedihanmu."

Ia tetap diam.

"Skipper, ada apa denganmu?" Semuanya nihil, sia-sia saja. Usaha Marlene gagal.

"Private tak mau melihatmu seperti ini." Ucap Marlene dengan nada menaik. Hati Skipper serasa hancur lebur ketika mendengar nama anak angkatnya. Ia tertunduk sedikit.

"Private ingin kau bahagia." Skipper terkejut mendengar itu. Akhirnya ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Marlene. Tapi masih dengan ekspresi itu.

"Marlene… aku tak apa."

"Skipper… aku tahu kau-"

Skipper langsung membentaknya. "Sudah kubilang, aku baik-baik saja!"

Marlene terdiam seketika. Skipper kembali memandangi Private. Suasana kembali menjadi hening.

Waktu demi waktu telah berlalu, dan hari mulai gelap.

Marlene membuka mulutnya. "Teman-teman… Aku harus pulang… Selamat tinggal." Ia langsung pergi begitu saja.

Kowalski mendekati Skipper. "Skipper, kau harus tidur."

"Tidak, Kowalski. Aku tidak akan tidur sebelum Private sadar." Kata Skipper.

"Tapi, Skipper-"

"Ini perintah, Kowalski!"

Kowalski mendesah. "Baik, Skipper." Ia dan Rico pergi menuju tempat tidur mereka masing-masing.

Skipper masih menatapi Private. Ia melihat kedua pipinya merah - bekas tamparannya. Ia mengelus pipinya dengan lembut.

"Maafkan aku, nak." Kemudian ia menaruh siripnya di dada Private.

_*DUG DUG… DUG DUG…*_

Ia dapat merasakan detak jantungnya yang lemah. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Ayah macam apa aku ini?" Ia benar-benar marah kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku benar-benar ayah yang bodoh dan tidak berguna. Aku tak becus untuk menjagamu, Private." Air matanya mulai mengalir.

"Maafkan aku, Private. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku sungguh menyesal." Ia mulai menangis bersedu-sedu.

"Nak, kumohon… Jangan pergi…" Air matanya mulai membasahi pipinya.

"Kumohon… Cepatlah bangun…" Air matanya berjatuhan ke pipi Private.

"Nak…" Paruhnya menuju ke dahi Private dan… ia menciumnya. Kemudian ia mengelus kepalanya dengan sangat hati-hati.

Ia teringat saat pertama kali Private memanggilnya 'ayah'. Suaranya terdengar imut dan lembut.

Kemudian, ia teringat pada saat ia mengajari cara melempar batu agar memantul di atas air padanya. Private benar-benar girang pada saat ia berhasil melakukannya. Ia memang lugu.

Disamping itu, ia juga berbakat dalam menjalani misi-misi tertentu. Ia bahkan pernah mengalahkan Skipper dalam bertarung. Ya, tapi dia juga sangat sensitif, bahkan dalam hal yang kecil.

Tiba-tiba, Skipper teringat pada saat ia menampar Private. Ia benar-benar kehilangan kendali karena saat itu hanya ada amarah di hatinya. Sebenarnya hatinya sangat berat untuk melakukan hal itu.

Dan yang terakhir… Teringat tentang kejadian - tepatnya kecelakaan tadi. Waktu terasa begitu cepat pada saat itu. Ia ingat saat ia meneriakan nama anak angkatnya keras-keras. Private… benar-benar terluka parah pada bagian kepalanya. Itulah yang membuatnya menjadi koma. Dan itu karena salahnya.

"Ini semua salahku… Maafkan aku…" Ia terus menangis.

Ia lalu menggenggam erat sirip Private. "Nak, aku akan selalu menjagamu sampai akhir hidupku. Tak peduli apapun yang terjadi walaupun nyawaku taruhannya. Aku berjanji… akan selalu melindungimu."

* * *

A/N : uwah… Maaf kalo pendek. Ngetiknya lewat hp sih. maklum, nggak bisa nampung banyak-banyak kata di hpnya, Menghabiskan 5 templates untuk ini x_x  
Ya tapi sudahlah, yang penting saya berhasil update. :) RnR please. Maaf kalo ada typo.

**Special thanks to : LoveSkipper. Karena kau aku bisa menulis ini. Thanks, dad! :)**


	14. Gone

**Skipper's Father Side**

**Chapter 14 : Gone**

Disclaimer : Semua karakter dari Penguins of Madagascar bukan milik saya, melainkan DreamWorks dan Nickelodeon. Kecuali OC yang dibuat oleh saya sendiri.

* * *

Pagi telah menyambut kota New York. Sang mentari bangun dari tidurnya dan naik ke langit perlahan.

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 06.00. Kowalski dan Rico terbangun. Mereka turun dari tempat tidur mereka dan melihat Skipper masih duduk dikursi yang ia tempati sejak kemarin. Mereka mendekati si pemimpin.

"Skipper…"

Tak ada respon darinya.

Kowalski melihatinya. Ia seperti sedang melamun. Dan ia sudah masuk terlalu dalam ke jurang lamunan nya itu.

Kowalski menggoyangkan bahu Skipper. "Skipper!"

Nihil.

Ia menggoyangkan bahunya lebih cepat. "Skipper! Sadar!"

Skipper tersadar dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Skipper, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kowalski.

"Aku… tidak apa-apa, Kowalski." Jawab Skipper. Wajahnya benar-benar pucat, matanya sembab dan merah.

"Skipper, apakah kau tidak tidur semalaman?"

"Sudah kubilang, Kowalski. Aku takkan beranjak dari kursi ini sebelum Private sadar." Tukas Skipper.

"Tapi, kau harus istirahat." Kowalski membujuknya.

"Tidak akan."

"Tapi…"

"Aku bilang tidak, ya tidak!"

Kowalski langsung terdiam seperti biasa. Skipper kembali melakukan kegiatan yang ia lakukan dari kemarin.

Kowalski berbisik pada Rico. "Rico, buatlah sarapan untuk kita."

Rico mengangguk dan melakukan yang diperintahkan Kowalski. Si penguin jangkung itu mengambil cangkir yang sama seperti cangkir Skipper yang baru ia beli tanpa sepengetahuan si pemimpin dan menaruhnya di mesin pembuat kopi. Ia kemudian menyalakan mesin itu dan menunggu kopinya memenuhi cangkir.

Rico mengambil beberapa ikan dari kulkas dan memotongnya kecil-kecil dengan rapi. Sarapan yang ia buat kali ini adalah sushi. Kemudian ia hidangkan pada beberapa piring.

Kowalski dan Rico membawakan sarapan dan kopinya kepada Skipper. Mereka menaruhnya di meja didepannya.

"Skipper, sarapanlah dulu."

Responnya tetap seperti kemarin.

"Skipper… Makanlah."

Hanya diam.

Kowalski mendesah. Ia dan Rico pergi ke meja makan untuk menyantap sarapan mereka. Sedangkan Skipper… hanya duduk diam disana. Bahkan aroma kopi didepannya seperti tak tercium olehnya sama sekali. Ia hanya terus memandangi Private. Ia hanya melampiaskan rasa sedihnya pada saat tak ada yang melihatnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Marlene datang. Ya, tidak dengan ekspresi seperti biasanya tentunya. Ia melihat Skipper masih duduk disana. Ia mendesah dan duduk dengan Kowalski dan Rico.

"Kowalski, apakah ia masih seperti itu sejak kemarin?" Tanya Marlene. Kowalski hanya mengangguk dan kembali menyantap sushinya.

"Mau sepotong, Marlene?" Ia menawarkannya pada Marlene.

"Tidak, terima kasih."

"Baiklah."

"Kowalski, apa ia tidak melakukan apapun selain diam disana?"

Kowalski menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dia hanya diam disana. Kami sudah menyediakan sarapan untuknya tapi… sama sekali tidak disentuhnya."

Marlene berdiri dari kursi yang didudukinya. "Aku akan membujuknya." Ia lalu mendekati Skipper.

Ia melihat sarapan dan secangkir kopi di mejanya. Dan sepertinya memang belum tersentuh sama sekali olehnya.

Ia kemudian melihat wajah Skipper.

"Ya ampun…" Pikirnya. "Ia pasti tidak tidur semalaman dan… Matanya… Sembab… Ya, ia pasti habis menangis."

Ia melihat pipi Skipper lembab, bekas air matanya. Ia menyentuh dan mengelusnya perlahan, mengeringkannya. Skipper merasakan sentuhan tangan Marlene, ia pun menengok ke arahnya.

"Akhirnya… kau menangis juga." Kata Marlene, masih mengelus pipinya.

"Aku tidak menangis." Balas Skipper.

"Kau tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaanmu dariku, Skipper. Bahkan tertulis jelas diwajahmu bahwa kau habis menangis."

Skipper hanya diam sambil menatapinya.

"Makanlah sarapanmu dulu. Kau tak mau tampil seperti ini saat Private bangun, bukan?" Bujuk Marlene.

Skipper tahu akan hal itu. Ia mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, makanlah." Marlene terus membujuknya dan usahanya kali ini berhasil.

Skipper mengambil secangkir kopi didepannya. Belum sempat ia meneguk, tiba-tiba ada suara ledakan besar dari luar.

Dengan sigap, ia langsung berdiri dan menaruh kopinya kembali. "Teman-teman, cepat kita selidiki suara itu!"

Semuanya mengangguk. Mereka semua langsung menuju ke tempat suara ledakan itu. Ketika sampai diluar, ternyata habitat Julien dalam keadaan terbakar. Dan sayangnya, kebun binatang sedang tutup sekarang.

"Oh, tidak… Rico, Marlene, kalian cari bantuan! Kowalski, kau ikut aku menyelamatkan ekor cincin dan teman-temannya!" Tegas Skipper. Dengan cepat, mereka melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Skipper.

Skipper dan Kowalski masuk ke habitat Julien yang penuh api.

"TOLONG!" Terdengar suara Julien berteriak meminta tolong.

"Kowalski, kita berpencar!" Perintah Skipper. Kowalski mengangguk dan berpencar dari Skipper.

Skipper mengikuti suara teriakan tadi. Tak jauh didepannya, terlihat Julien dan Mort yang sedang memeluk kakinya dikerumuni banyak api. Ya, jelas saja apinya cepat merambat karena banyak yang terbuat dari kayu disini.

"Mort, berhenti memeluk kakiku!" Teriak Julien. Tapi Mort tak melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ekor cincin!" Teriak Skipper.

"Skipper! Tolong!" Kobaran apinya semakin membesar

"Lemparkan Mort padaku!" Julien langsung melemparkan Mort kepada Skipper. Ia pun menangkapnya.

"Julien! Melompatlah kemari!"

"Apa? Tidak mau! Apinya sangat besar!"

"Cepatlah sebelum apinya membesar!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Percayalah padaku!"

"B-Baiklah." Julien memejamkan matanya dan melompat melewati api ke arah Skipper. Si komando penguin itu langsung menangkapnya.

"Julien, ayo lari!" Seru Skipper, masih menggendong Mort. Julien mengangguk dan berlari keluar habitat dengan Skipper.

Sementara itu, Kowalski masih mencari Maurice. Tak jauh dari tempat berdirinya, terbaring seekor aye-aye gemuk.

"Maurice!" Ia langsung mendekati aye-aye yang tak sadarkan diri itu.

"Maurice, bangun!" Ia menggoyangkan tubuh Maurice, tapi tak ada reaksi darinya.

"Terpaksa aku melakukan ini." Ia menggendong tubuh Maurice.

"Ya ampun, berat sekali!" Keluh Kowalski. Ia pun mulai berlari keluar habitat itu.

Disisi lain, Rico dan Marlene memberitahukan kepada seluruh binatang untuk membantu mereka memadamkan kebakaran di habitat Julien.

Kemudian, mereka membawa air dalam jumlah banyak dan menuju habitat Julien. Tanpa basa basi lagi, mereka mulai memadamkan apinya dengan air yang mereka bawa masing-masing. Tak lama kemudian, apinya padam.

Skipper dan Kowalski sudah berhasil menyelamatkan Julien, Maurice, dan Mort. Tapi Maurice masih belum sadarkan diri.

"Ekor cincin, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Skipper.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba ada ledakan yang membuat habitatku kebakaran seperti itu." Jawab Julien.

"Baiklah. Yang penting semuanya selamat."

"Semuanya selamat katamu? Lihatlah habitatku!" Julien menunjuk habitatnya yang habis terbakar. Hanya tersisa pagar pembatas habitatnya.

"Aku tahu. Kau boleh menumpang tinggal dihabitat lain dulu." Kata Skipper.

"Apa?" Julien terus protes.

"Sudahlah. Tunggu saja sampai diperbaiki. Jika kebun binatang sedang buka, pasti banyak orang sudah memadamkan apinya dari tadi."

"Tapi…"

"Sudah kubilang, yang penting kau dan teman-temanmu selamat. Oke?"

Julien mendesah. "Baiklah."

Kowalski, Rico, dan Marlene mendekati Skipper.

"Kerja bagus, teman-teman!" Tukas Skipper.

"Aww… Punggungku sakit karena menggendong Maurice." Keluh Kowalski sambil memegangi punggungnya.

"Sudahlah, prajurit. Misi kita sudah selesai" Skipper menepuk punggung Kowalski dengan keras.

"Aww! Pelan-pelan!" Kowalski mendesis kesakitan. Skipper hanya tertawa.

Tiba-tiba, Skipper ingat akan sesuatu. Ia melupakan satu hal sebelum ia berangkat tadi.

Private… Ia meninggalkan Pivate sendirian. Paranoidnya mulai menghantui dirinya.

"Private… Private!" Ia langsung berlari ke markas. Kowalski, Rico, dan Marlene mengikutinya.

Skipper langsung mendobrak pintu markasnya.

Ia menganga lebar. "Tidak… Tidak!"

"Skipper, ada apa?" Tanya Kowalski. Ia dan yang lainnya baru datang.

"Private… Private…"

"Kenapa Priv-" Ucapannya terhenti ketika ia tidak melihat Private dimeja yang ditidurinya. "Tidak…"

"PRIVATE! PRIVATE!" Skipper berteriak memanggil Private.

"Skipper! Tak ada gunanya! Dia sedang koma! Tidak mungkin ia bisa menjawab!" Tegas Kowalski.

Skipper berlutut dan memukuli lantai.

"Skipper…" Kowalski hanya mendesah. Yang lainnya tertunduk lesu.

Private menghilang tanpa jejak. Hilang entah kemana.

* * *

A/N : Uh... kayaknya yang satu ini bisa dibilang random dan alurnya kecepetan ya? Maaf... in a rush sih... well, Review please... :) pasti kalian udah mengira kelanjutannya :)


	15. Kidnapped

**Skipper's Father Side**

**Chapter 15 : Kidnapped**

Disclaimer : Semua karakter dari Penguins of Madagascar bukan milik saya, melainkan DreamWorks dan Nickelodeon. Kecuali OC yang dibuat oleh saya sendiri.

* * *

"Bos, rencanamu berhasil." Kata seekor lobster. "Kami sudah berhasil membawanya kemari."

"Kerja bagus, anak-anak." Kata seekor lumba-lumba yang mengenakan sebuah mata robot di mata kanannya. "Sekarang, kembalilah bekerja."

"Siap, bos!" Lobster itu kembali ke ruangan kerjanya.

"Hm… Aku akan melakukan sesuatu padanya nanti." Lumba-lumba itu tersenyum licik.

_- Di markas penguin -_

Skipper masih kesal dengan dirinya sendiri. Bisa-bisanya ia meninggalkan Private sendirian. Ia benar-benar khawatir dengan anak angkatnya yang hilang entah kemana itu.

"Skipper… Kami akan mencarinya." Kata Kowalski.

"Tidak, kalian disini saja." Balas Skipper.

"Skipper, kau harus istirahat." Bujuk Kowalski.

"Tidak, aku yang akan…" Perkataannya terpotong dengan TV yang tiba-tiba menyala sendiri. Terlihat seekor lumba-lumba sedang tersenyum licik ke arah mereka.

"Halo, pen-gu-win." Sambut lumba-lumba itu.

Skipper langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Blowhole!"

"Oh, apa kabar, Skipper? Sudah lama kita tak bertemu." Tanya Blowhole dengan nada menyindir.

Skipper tak mau menjawabnya. "Kau mau apa?"

"Aku hampir lupa. Aku punya kejutan untukmu, Skipper." Senyuman licik Blowhole semakin melebar.

Skipper mulai berfirasat buruk. "Kejutan?"

Di layar TV terlihat Private terbaring di sebuah meja. Kedua sirip dan kakinya diikat disana. Penguin kecil itu masih belum sadar.

Skipper dan teman-temannya pun sontak terkejut. "PRIVATE!"

Blowhole hanya mengeluarkan tawa jahatnya.

"Hey! Jika kau berani menyakitinya walau hanya sehelai bulu saja, akan kuhabisi kau!" Skipper mulai naik darah.

"Oh ya?" Sindir Blowhole.

"YA!" Teriak Skipper.

Blowhole kembali mengenakan senyum liciknya. "Aku tak menyangka ternyata rencanaku berjalan lancar."

"Rencana?" Skipper mulai heran.

"Ya. Ternyata kalian dengan mudah masuk perangkapku."

"Perangkap?" Skipper tiba-tiba teringat dengan kejadian di habitat Julien tadi. Ia hanya melotot karena tersadar. "Jadi… kebakaran di habitat Julien itu ulahmu!"

"Tepat sekali! Anak buahku lah yang melakukan itu. Dan itu semua hanya untuk mengalihkan perhatian kalian."

Skipper tidak percaya dengan ini. Ternyata kejadian itu hanya dijadikan umpan untuk ia dan timnya.

"Aku hanya tak percaya kau berani meninggalkannya sendirian." Lanjut Blowhole.

Skipper langsung tertunduk lesu mendengarnya. Ia benar-benar lupa dengan anak angkatnya.

"Oh, dan satu lagi, Skipper…" Blowhole tiba-tiba mencabut sehelai bulu milik Private. Tentu tak ada reaksi darinya.

"Akan kuhabisi kau, Blowhole!" Skipper mengepalkan siripnya.

"Bwahahahaha…" Tawaan Blowhole diakhiri dengan batuk-batuk.

"Tawamu kurang keras." Sindir Skipper.

Blowhole hanya memasang muka geram. "Aku akan melakukan sesuatu pada Private kecilmu."

"Jangan lakukan apapun padanya!" Tapi TVnya tiba-tiba mati.

"Tidak…"

"Skipper, kita harus cepat." Tukas Kowalski.

Skipper mengangguk. "Aku tak mau Private terluka."

Marlene tiba-tiba membuka mulutnya. "Aku ikut."

"Marlene, ini misi berbahaya. Kau tidak boleh ikut." Kata Skipper.

"Anggota timmu kurang 1, bukan?"

"Ya, tapi…"

"Aku yang akan menggatikan posisi Private."

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau kau terluka?"

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku."

Skipper mendesah. "Baiklah, Marlene."

Marlene hanya tersenyum.

"Ayo kita pergi." Tegas Skipper. Semuanya mengangguk. Mereka pun segera pergi keluar.

"Kowalski, aku butuh rencanamu." Perintah Skipper.

Kowalski mulai mencorat-coret papan yang biasa ia pakai. "Kita bisa kesana dengan menggunakan mobil pengantar hewan yang biasa digunakan penjaga kebun binatang disini."

"Diterima." Mereka berlari menuju garasi. Ya, mereka bisa melakukan apapun dengan mudah pada saat ini karena kebun binatang sedang tutup. Lalu, mereka membuka garasinya dan masuk ke mobil.

"Rico, kau menyetir. Kowalski, kau ambil alih gas dan rem. Dan, Marlene... kau duduk saja."

Yang dijelaskan hanya mengangguk dan mulai melakukan tugasnya masing-masing. Marlene sebenarnya ingin melakukan sesuatu. Ya tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia sendiri tidak memiliki kemampuan yang dapat berguna pada saat ini. Ia memutuskan untuk duduk diam seperti yang diperintahkan Skipper.

Si pemimpin penguin itu sedari tadi sedang ribut menunjukkan jalan kepada Rico. Ya, dia harus berbicara sedikit keras kepadanya karena banyak suara deru kendaraan dijalan. Ditambah lagi, Rico sangat suka hal-hal yang ekstrim. Ia sangat sering mengendarai mobil dengan sangat kencang, seperti sekarang. Penguin berjambul itu memang tidak pernah bisa pelan-pelan. Terkadang Marlene sedikit takut dengannya.

Waktu telah berlalu, dan mereka masih belum sampai. Karena terlalu lama, Marlene jadi bosan menunggu.

"Skipper, apakah masih lama?" Tanya Marlene.

"Bersabarlah. Perjalanan masih panjang." Jawab Skipper.

Marlene mendesah. Ia tak menyangka akan selama ini perjalanan menuju tempat Blowhole. Ia pun kembali merenung.

_- Di markas Blowhole -_

Blowhole sedang memikirkan rencana yang bagus untuk menaklukan Skipper dan teman-temannya. Kemudian, ia memandangi Private. Tiba-tiba muncul ide yang jahat dikepalanya.

"Hm... Aku harus mencobanya." Gumamnya.

Ia kemudian mengambil sebuah alat ciptaannya dan memakaikannya di kepala Private. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, ia menyalakan alat itu dengan menekan tombol pada remot yang dipegangnya. Alat itu pun menyala.

Lumba-lumba itu tersenyum licik. "Dengan ini, ia akan bangun dan takkan ingat tentang teman-temannya lagi. Ia hanya akan patuh pada perintahku. Dan kekuatannya akan 10 kali lebih kuat dari kekuatan biasanya."

Alat itu berhenti. Tak lama kemudian, Mata Private terbuka. Ia langsung membuka ikatan yang ada di kedua sirip dan kakinya. Ia benar-benar seperti pulih kembali. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekati Blowhole.

Ia memberi hormat kepadanya. "Private siap bertugas."

Ternyata alatnya bekerja. Senyum licik Blowhole menjadi lebih lebar dari sebelumnya.

Ia kemudian memberitahu kepada Private bahwa Skipper adalah sasarannya. Private hanya mengangguk.

_- Di mobil dimana Skipper dan teman-temannya berada -_

Mereka semua hampir sampai di tempat Blowhole.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai." Tegas Skipper. Tapi walaupun begitu, ia masih tak bisa berhenti berfirasat buruk tentang Private. Perasaan itu terus menghantuinya. Ia benar-benar tidak tenang. Dan ia berusaha untuk menghilangkan perasaan itu.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka telah sampai. Rico memarkirkan mobilnya ditempat yang tidak dapat diketahui orang lain. Kemudian, mereka turun dari mobil. Disekeliling mereka benar-benar tak ada orang sama sekali. Tempat ini benar-benar tak terawat. Semuanya terlihat gersang.

Mereka mulai berjalan menuju markas rahasia Blowhole.  
"Inilah dia…" Semuanya berhenti tepat didepan pintu masuk markas itu.

* * *

A/N : Ya, satu lagi chapter nggak jelas dari saya, maaf kalo cukup pendek dan sedikit mengecewakan. Maaf lagi kalo deskripsinya kurang jelas dan banyak. Dan mungkin alurnya sedikit kecepetan disini. Kayaknya ini terlalu fantasy ya? Marlenenya juga sedikit OOC kayaknya. x_x well, Review please. Maaf kalo ada typo.


	16. Father VS Son

**Skipper's Father Side**

**Chapter 16 : Father VS Son**

Disclaimer : Semua karakter dari Penguins of Madagascar bukan milik saya, melainkan DreamWorks dan Nickelodeon. Kecuali OC yang dibuat oleh saya sendiri.

**Warning : a bit violent! *kayaknya, tapi memang #plak*, dan sedikit ber-rate T *mungkin***

* * *

"Teman-teman, ayo masuk." Perintah Skipper. Yang lain mengangguk. Dengan itu, mereka mulai masuk dengan hati-hati.

Markas Blowhole sangatlah gelap. Penerangan disana tidak banyak. Itu membuat mereka menjadi susah melihat, tetapi juga mudah untuk bersembunyi.

Mereka bertemu pertigaan, dan tiba-tiba terdengar seseorang sedang berbicara dari salah satu arah pertigaan tersebut.

"Sembunyi!" Bisik Skipper. Ia dan timnya langsung berpencar. Mereka merapatkan diri di daerah yang gelap.  
Tak lama kemudian, terlihat 2 lobster lewat.

"Menurutmu, bos akan merencanakan apa?"

"Entahlah, sepertinya ada hubungannya dengan penguin kecil itu."

Jantung Skipper serasa berhenti berdetak mendengar kata 'penguin kecil' itu. Ia mulai kembali paranoid.

"Apa yang akan Blowhole lakukan pada Private?" Pikir Skipper.

Ketika mereka sudah pergi, Skipper dan teman-temannya langsung menuju ke jalan datangnya kedua lobster tadi.

"Private, bertahanlah." Skipper terus mengkhawatirkannya dan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.

Marlene tidak pernah melihatnya sekhawatir ini sebelumnya. Benar-benar tertulis jelas diwajahnya walau ia berusaha menutupinya.

Kemudian, mereka bertemu persimpangan jalan lagi.

"Kalian bertiga pergi ke arah sana, aku sendiri ke arah sini." Tegas Skipper.

"Apa? Tapi kenapa kau harus sendiri?" Tanya Kowalski.

Skipper mencari alasan. "Marlene, butuh perlindingan lebih."

"Hey!" Marlene merasa tersinggung.

Skipper mengabaikan perkataannya. "Kowalski, Rico, cepatlah."

Kowalski tetap khawatir. "Tapi..."

Si pemimpin memotong perkataannya. "Ini perintah, Kowalski."

Kowalski tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia pun hanya mengangguk dan pergi bersama Rico dan Marlene.

Si komando penguin itu langsung berseluncur ke jalan yang lain. Ia sengaja memisahkan diri dari teman-temannya. Ia tak mau menjadi beban bagi mereka.

"Membawa Private pulang adalah tugasku." Ia terus berseluncur, hingga ia bertemu sebuah pintu besi yang besar.

Ia berhenti. "Sepertinya... ia disini."

Ia dapat merasakan bahwa ada bahaya dibalik pintu itu. Sebuah bahaya yang sangat besar.

"Apakah instingku benar?" Ia dapat merasakan Private didalam sana.

"Nak, aku datang." Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan masuk melewati pintu besi itu.

Didalam, ia melihat sesosok bayangan hitam dan sangat tidak asing. Ia menyipitkan matanya. Dan ternyata...  
"Private?"

Tak ada respon darinya.

"Private?" Skipper mulai mendekatinya.

Tetap tak ada jawaban.

"Nak..." Ia tak percaya ternyata anak angkatnya sudah sadar. Ketika Skipper menaruh siripnya dipundaknya, Private langsung menoleh dan memukul perut Skipper dengan sangat kuat.

Mulut dan mata si pemimpin penguin itu langsung terbelalak lebar karena kesakitan. Ia jatuh berlutut sambil memegangi perutnya.

"P-Private... Kenapa kau lakukan itu?" Skipper merintih kesakitan.

"Karena kau adalah musuhku." Jawab Private. Hati Skipper terasa remuk setelah mendengar itu. Barusan ia bilang 'musuh'. Orang yang selama ini ia panggil 'ayah', sekarang ia anggap sebagai 'musuh' nya.

"A-apa? Musuh?" Skipper tak percaya dengan yang ia katakan.

"Ya, kau musuhku, Skippah." Private terlihat kejam kali ini.

"Private, aku ayahmu!" Skipper berusaha untuk menyadarkannya.

"Ayahku? Aku bahkan tidak tahu orang tuaku!"

"Nak, percayalah!"

"Tidak!" Private mulai menyerang ayah angkatnya. Dengan cepat, Skipper langsung menghindari serangannya. Ia memaksakan menggerakan tubuhnya walau harus menahan rasa sakit diperutnya karena pukulan dari Private tadi.

"Private, sadarlah!" Ia terus berusaha menghindar.

"Diam!" Pukulan Private mengenai wajah Skipper. Ia langsung terpental.

"Ugh..." Skipper langsung kembali berdiri. Belum sempat ia menghindar, Private langsung menyerangnya dari belakang. Membuatnya kembali terbaring.

"Kenapa serangannya kuat sekali?" Skipper terengah-engah. Ia kembali berdiri lagi.

"Ayo lawan aku!" Private menantangnya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melawanmu." Tukas Skipper.

"Kalau begitu, terima ini!" Kali ini, Skipper benar-benar tak sempat menghindar. Serangan Private mengenainya begitu cepat. Ia bahkan tak bisa membaca gerakannya.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Skipper mulai kelelahan. Semakin lama, kondisi tubuhnya melemah. Ia semakin tidak diberi kesempatan untuk menghindar.

Belum sempat ia bangun, ia sudah mendapat pukulan dari Private. Ia terus melakukan hal itu berulang-ulang pada Skipper.

Sementara itu, Kowalski, Rico, dan Marlene menyulusuri jalan yang mereka tuju.

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba muncul perasaan khawatir dihati Marlene.

"Kowalski, sebaiknya kita cek keadaan Skipper."

"Tapi, Marlene..."

"Aku merasakan firasat yang sangat buruk."

"Itu hanya firasatmu saja. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan."

"Tidak, aku benar-benar merasakannya. Dia dalam bahaya."

"Marlene, sudahlah. Tidak usah khawatir. Dia baik-baik saja."

Marlene tiba-tiba berlari kembali menuju ke tempat dimana Skipper berpisah dengan mereka.

"Marlene!" Kowalski dan Rico langsung mengikutinya.

Tiba-tiba mereka dihadang oleh 2 lobster.

"Mau kemana kalian, penyusup?" Kata salah satu lobster tersebut.

"Kalian tidak bisa lari!" Kata lobster yang satunya.

"Rico, tugasmu!" Tukas Kowalski.

Penguin berjambul itu mengeluarkan senyum gilanya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, ia langsung menghajar kedua lobster itu habis-habisan tanpa bantuan apapun. Ya, ia memang bisa dibilang si "senjata ampuh". Serangan kedua lobster itu bahkan dihindarinya begitu mudah. Tak lama kemudian, kedua lobster itu terkapar dilantai.

"Kerja bagus, Rico." Kata Kowalski. Rico hanya membalas dengan senyuman yang dikenakannya sejak tadi.

"Marlene, lain kali berhati-hatilah. Tempat ini sangat berbahaya." Penguin jangkung itu mendekati Marlene.

"Baik." Berang-berang itu membalas dengan sebuah anggukan. Mereka semua mulai kembali berlari menuju ke tempat Skipper berada.

* * *

_- Ditempat Skipper berada -_

Skipper tergeletak tak berdaya. Nafasnya tidak teratur - terengah-engah menahan sakit. Tubuhnya dipenuhi luka dan banyak bagian tubuhnya membiru - membengkak, terutama wajahnya.

Private hanya tersenyum puas melihat 'musuh' didepannya tidak berdaya lagi.

Skipper sudah tidak kuat untuk bangun lagi. Ia benar-benar dihabisi babak belur oleh anak angkatnya sendiri.

Private kemudian mengangkat penguin tak berdaya yang tergeletak didepannya dengan cara meremas lehernya.

"P-Private... hentikan..." Skipper mulai kesuliatan bernafas.

"Tidak akan." Private mengencangkan cekikannya, membuat Skipper makin sulit bernafas.

"P-Private... kumohon..."

Private mengepalkan sirip yang satunya. Kemudian ia arahkan pada dada korbannya. "Sebuah pukulan dahsyat disini mungkin akan membuat nyawamu melayang."

"Jangan..." Penguin berkepala rata itu mulai kehabisan nafas.

Skipper tiba-tiba memaksakan dirinya untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Private. Denagn sekuat tenaga yang ia punya, akhirnya ia berhasil lepas dari cekikan anak angkatnya itu. Ia batuk-batuk sambil mengelus-elus lehernya.

Dengan tiba-tiba, Skipper langsung memeluk Private.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?" Teriak Private sambil meronta-ronta.

Skipper mengabaikannya. Ia hanya terus memeluk anak angkatnya itu. Makin lama, pelukannya makin erat.

Entah kenapa, Private mulai berhenti meronta. Ia malah makin tenang.

"Perasaan apa ini?" Pikir Private. "Hangat sekali..."

Air mata Skipper menetes. "Nak, walaupun kau sudah menghajarku berkali-kali. Aku tetap menyayangimu."

Mendengar itu, tiba-tiba terlintas sebuah kenangan di pikiran Private. Gambaran itu muncul dengan sendirinya. Ia teringat paman Nigel, Rico, Marlene, Kowalski, dan... Skipper.

_("Nak.")_

Panggilan itu terngiang ditelinganya.

_("Baiklah… kalau begitu, kau kuberi nama… 'Private', prajurit termuda di tim ini.")_

Ialah yang telah memberinya nama 'Private'.

_("Sudahlah, Private. Aku disini bersamamu.")_

Ialah yang selalu mengatakan itu padanya.

_("Itu memang pekerjaan untuk seorang ayah bukan?")_

Ialah yang sudah menjadi ayahnya selama ini.

"Skippah..." Itulah nama yang berputar-putar dipikiran Private.

"Nak... aku... adalah... ayahmu..." Lanjut Skipper, kondisi tubuhnya makin melemah.

Private benar-benar ingat kata-kata itu. "Ayah..."

Skipper tersenyum lemah mendengarnya. Dengan sisa tenaga yang ia punya, ia mengucapkan kata-kata yang seharusnya ia ucapkan sejak dulu. "Nak... maafkan... aku..."

Private hanya melongo mendengarnya. Tapi tiba-tiba, mata Skipper langsung menutup dan ia kehilangan kesadaran. Dengan cepat, Private menangkapnya.

"Skippah! Skippah!" Private menggoyangkan tubuhnya.

Kowalski, Rico, dan Marlene kemudian datang mendobrak pintu.

"Private!" Mereka semua mendekatinya. Tapi ketika melihat penguin dipangkuan Private, mereka hanya menganga dan terdiam seribu bahasa.

* * *

A/N : abal-abal banget ya nih chapter? ada unsur mildnya pula untuk rate K+ kayak gini. Dan saya nggak tahu jelas kayak gimana seluk-beluk markasnya Blowhole, maafkanlah saya... (^^)v peace... Review please.


	17. Ambushed

**Skipper's Father Side**

**Chapter 17 : Ambushed  
**

Disclaimer : Semua karakter dari Penguins of Madagascar bukan milik saya, melainkan DreamWorks dan Nickelodeon. Kecuali OC yang dibuat oleh saya sendiri.

* * *

"Skippah..." Private tak percaya dengan yang telah ia lakukan. Digendongannya, terlihat penguin yang tak sadarkan diri karena habis dipukuli terus-menerus olehnya.

"Apa yang telah kulakukan?" Dilihatnya tubuh Skipper yang penuh luka pukulan. Dari kepala sampai ujung kaki, pasti ada bagian yang terluka. Matanya menghitam sebelah, bagian depan tubuhnya banyak yang membiru, dan masih banyak lagi.

Private pun tak kuasa menahan tangis karena melihatnya. Ia lah yang telah membuat ayah angkatnya seperti ini.

"Private, apa yang terjadi pada Skipper?" Tanya Kpwalski.

Private merespon dengan menengok ke arahnya. Kedua matanya dipenuhi oleh air mata.

"Private? Kenapa... kau..."

"Ini semua salahku..." Jawab Private, diiringi dengan tangisannya.

"Bukan, Private." Kowalski mencoba menenangkannya.

"Ini salahku! Akulah yang membuatnya terluka seperti ini! Akulah yang telah menghajarnya habis-habisan!" Bentak Private, yang mulai menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Private, jangan salahkan dirimu."

"Tapi itu memang benar!"

"Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu."

"Kowalski, kau tidak mengerti. Lihatlah Skippah! Apakah seorang anak akan melakukan hal seperti ini pada ayahnya sendiri?" Private mulai marah kepada dirinya sendiri. Kowalski hanya terdiam.

Private menaruh Skipper di lantai, kemudian menghadap kembali penguin jangkung di belakangnya. "Kowalski... tolong... bunuh aku..."

"A-apa?"

"Bunuh aku..." Private benar-benar tak bisa berpikir lurus lagi.

"Jangan pernah kau berpikir untuk melakukan itu!" Kali ini, Kowalski yang membentaknya.

"Lakukan."

"Kau..."

"Lakukan atau..."

.

**"PLAAKK!"**

.

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di salah satu pipi Private. Ia pun terdiam. Semuanya menjadi hening. Sedangkan Kowalski, sedari tadi menatapnya tajam, dengan menurunkan alis matanya.

Tamparan Kowalski ini, mengingatkannya pada kejadian sama yang pernah ia alami sebelumnya. Ya, seperti kejadian pada saat Skipper membentak dan menamparnya sangat keras hingga terjatuh, bahkan dua kali.

"Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu lagi!" Terdengar suara bentakkan dari Kowalski. "Skipper tidak akan bahagia bila kau pergi dari hidupnya! Apa kau mau dia sedih?"

Private menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Private, semuanya akan baik-baik saja, begitupun juga dengannya. Sekarang kita harus keluar dari tempat ini dan pulang untuk mengobati Skipper, oke?"

Penguin kecil itu mengangguk mendengarnya.

"Bagus, biar aku bawa..."

"Tidak secepat itu, penguin!" Tiba-tiba ada suara yang memotong perkataannya. Ketika ia menengok ke belakang, ia menganga lebar. Dilhatnya, segerombolan lobster yang sangat banyak sudah mengelilingi mereka.

"Oh, tidak. Mengapa dalam keadaan terdesak seperti ini?" Pikir Kowalski, geram. Ya, karena Skipper sedang tidak sadar, sekarang ialah yang menempati posisi sebagai pemimpin di timnya.

Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menyiapkan posisi bertarungnya. "Teman-teman, bersiaplah pada posisi kalian."

Seluruh teman-temannya mengangguk dan menuruti apa yang diperintahkan Kowalski.

"Marlene, kau jaga Skipper."

Berang-berang itu hanya mengangguk, kemudian menuju pada penguin yang belum siuman itu.

.

.

Para lobster langsung menyerang mereka tiba-tiba. Dengan sigap, Kowalski, Rico, dan Private menghindari serangan mereka dan mulai membalasnya.

Serangan Kowalski terus mengenai tepat pada sasarannya, tidak ada yang meleset satu pun. Ia bahkan belum terkena sserangan dari musuhnya. Dengan mudahnya, ia menyerang lobster-lobster itu. Jika terkepung, ia menggunakan tendangan memutar yang di arahkan pada kaki musuh-musuhnya, sehingga mereka langsung berjatuhan.

Private berhasil melontarkan beberapa pukulannya ke beberapa lobster. Tapi, kekuatannya sudah tidak sama pada saat ia melawan Skipper. Sekarang, kekuatannya seudah kembali normal. Hanya butuh beberapa serangan lagi untuk melumpuhkan para lobster itu.

Rico, yang sedari tadi dikerumuni banyak lobster, sedang asyiknya melempari macam-macam peledak ke arah musuh-musuhnya itu. Ledakan demi ledakan terus menggema dari ruangan itu. Sudah banyak lobster yang menjadi matang-menggosong karenanya. Dan pada saat jarak dekat, Rico menyerang musuh-musuhnya dengan menghajarnya sampai babak belur.

.

.

Pertarungan diantara kedua belah pihak makin sengit. Mereka sudah mengerahkan tenaga mereka sekuat mungkin. Tapi jumlah lobster-lobster itu makin lama, makin banyak.

.

**"BUG!"**

.

**"DESH!"**

.

**"BUG!"**

.

**"DESH!"**

.

**"BUG!"**

.

**"DESH!"**

.

Suara pukulan-pukulan dari mereka terus terdengar. Para penguin mulai kelelahan menghadapi lobster yang tak ada habisnya itu. Keringat mulai berjatuhan dari wajah mereka. Nafas mereka juga terengah-engah. Kowalski, yang melihat keadaan ini memutuskan untuk mundur.

"Rico, bom asap!" Perintah Kowalski. Rico kemudian memuntahkan beberapa bom asap dan langsung menyalakannya.

.

**"BOOM!"**

.

Kepulan asap langsung memenuhi ruangan, membuat para lobster batuk-batuk dan tidak bisa melihat jelas. Kesempatan para penguin untuk kabur.

"Marlene! Dimana kau?" Teriak Kowalski.

Tak ada respon.

"Marlene!"

Tak terdengar jawaban darinya.

Ia pun mulai mencari kesana-kemari si berang-berang itu. Tak jauh di depannya, ia melihat sesosok bayangan.

"Marlene?" Ia mendekati bayangan itu. Tapi ternyata, yang ia dekati adalah seekor lobster. Untung saja, lobster itu menghadap ke belakang, sehingga ia tidak mengetahui keberadaan penguin jangkung di belakangnya. Secara diam-diam, Kowalski mulai mendekatinya pelan-pelan tanpa bersuara sedikitpun. Ketika sudah cukup dekat...

**"BUG!"**

Lobster di depannya itu langsung pingsan seketika karena terpukul di bagian kepala dengan sangat keras. tiba-tiba, ia berpapasan dengan Rico.

"Rico, dimana yang lain?"

"Entah."

"Kita harus cepat. Ayo!"

Mereka pun mulai berlari mencari teman-temannya.

.

.

* * *

Skipper berada di sebuah ruangan yang besar. Ia digeletakkan begitu saja dilantai.

.

Penguin berkepala rata itu tersadar, bangun dan melihat di sekelilingnya. Ingin sekali ia berjalan, tapi kondisi tubuhnya masih lemah. Ia pun memaksakan dirinya untuk berdiri.

Ia berjalan dengan pelan-pelan. Tiba-tiba, ia merasakan sakit di dadanya.

"Ugh..." Dipegangnya dadanya yang sakit itu. Ini karena Private terlalu sering mengarahkan serangannya ke bagian itu. Tapi ia terus memaksakan tubuhnya untuk bergerak.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian, Skipper disambut oleh seseorang.

"Hai, Skipper." Suara yang sangat ia hafal. Nada bicaranya bahkan sudah tidak asing lagi. Kemudian ia menoleh ke arah datangnya suara itu.

Dilihatnya seekor lumba-lumba yang sedang menaikki skuternya. Tapi, di kedua genggamannya, ada seekor penguin dan berang-berang yang tak sadarkan diri. Blowhole mengeluarkan senyum jahatnya. Sementara itu, Skipper hanya terkejut.

"Private! Marlene!"

* * *

A/N : Maaf kalo kecepetan, banyak yang OOC, ada typo, dll. Saya cuma mau nyoba bikin sedikit yang berbau eksyien. Karena saya memang susah kalo disuruh buat kayak gitu. Otak saya udah mumet 14 keliling *?* -_- well, Review?


	18. The Argument

**Skipper's Father Side**

**Chapter 18 : The Argument  
**

Disclaimer : Semua karakter dari Penguins of Madagascar bukan milik saya, melainkan DreamWorks dan Nickelodeon. Kecuali OC yang dibuat oleh saya sendiri.

* * *

"Lepaskan mereka!" Teriak Skipper.

"Tidak akan semudah itu." Blowhole menyeringai.

"Aku peringatkan kau untuk melepaskan mereka."

"Mereka milikku sekarang."

"Kau... ugh..." Skipper berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya lagi, tapi lukanya tiba-tiba kembali nyeri.

"Sakit, hah?" Sindir Blowhole.

Skipper mengabaikan ucapannya, "Sekali lagi, aku bilang lepaskan mereka!"

"Kau mengancamku? Memangnya kau bisa apa dengan kondisi tubuh seperti itu?" Blowhole menantang penguin itu.

"Aku... tidak selemah yang kau kira, bodoh!" Bentak penguin berkepala rata itu.

"Bodoh katamu? Asal kau tahu, aku bisa saja menghabisimu disini dalam waktu singkat."

Argumen di antara mereka maikn memanas.

"Oh, begitukah?" Skipper terus memanas-manasi lumba-lumba itu.

"Kau meremehkanku ternyata!" Lumba-lumba yang mengenakan mata robot itu mulai naik darah. Disaat seperti ini, Skipper telah memikirkan rencana tanpa sepengetahuan Blowhole.

"Kowalski bahkan lebih baik darimu." Skipper terus merendahkan musuh bebuyutannya itu.

"Kurang ajar kau!" Kemarahan lumba-lumba itu semakin memuncak. Ia tidak terima direndahkan begitu saja oleh penguin itu.

"Kau hanyalah mamalia tidak berguna." Ejek Skipper. Blowhole sudah tak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi. Ia pun menekan tombol di mata robotnya.

.

**"SYIUT!"** Sebuah laser merah meluncur keluar dari mata robot itu dan menuju ke arah Skipper.

Penguin itu pun memaksakan tubuhnya untuk menghindar dari laser tersebut. Dan usahanya berhasil, tapi tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit karena itu. "Ugh..."

"Meleset!" Tukas Blowhole.

.

**"SYIUT!"** Ia menembakkan laser lagi. Skipper mau tidak mau harus merasakan sakit itu lagi. Ia terpaksa harus menghindar lagi. Tubuhnya pun terasa semakin sakit, tetapi ia berusaha menutupi hal itu.

"Meleset lagi! Tak kusangka kau masih kuat bergerak, Skipper." Blowhole kembali tersenyum licik.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak selemah yang kau kira!" Balas Skipper.

"Hm... padahal kondisi tubuhmu itu sudah tak memungkinkan. Kalau begitu, terima ini!"

.

**"SYIUT!"**

.**  
**

Meleset.

.

**"SYIUT!"**

.

Meleset.

.

**"SYIUT!"**

.**  
**

Meleset.

.

Semua tembakan Blowhole terus dihindari oleh Skipper. Tapi ia harus menahan sakit yang luar biasa pada saat menghindar. Kekesalan si lumba-lumba jahat itu tidak ada habisnya. Ia terus menembaki musuh penguinnya itu dengan laser dari matanya. Ia dengan santainya menekan tombol itu. Sementara itu, si penguin berkepala rata semakin lama semakin kelelahan. Nafasnya mulai terengah-engah karena ia sudah tak kuat lagi menahan sakit yang dideritanya.

.

"Masih kurang?" Ejek Blowhole

"Aku... ugh..." Skipper jatuh berlutut.

"Sudah kelelahan rupanya." Senyum licik kembali terurai dimulut si lumba-lumba. "Masih bisa bergerak, hah?"

Skipper berusaha bangkit kembali, tetapi tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit.

"Ugh... aku... tidak bisa bangun." Pikir Skipper. Walaupun begitu, ia terus mencoba.

"Hahaha! Sepertinya si pen-gu-win kecil sudah tidak bisa bangun." Tawa Blowhole. Kini keadaan telah berputar balik. Sekarang, lumba-lumba itu tengah menatap puas musuh didepannya yang sedang merintih kesakitan. Sungguh pemandangan yang menyenangkan untuk dilihat baginya.

"Dasar pen-gu-win lemah!" Bentak lumba-lumba itu.

"Aku tidak lemah!" Bentak balik si penguin.

"Kau bahkan tidak bisa berdiri lagi!" Balas Blowhole.

"Aku... masih... bisa... AAAAAHH!" Skipper merasakan rasa sakit pada tubunya karena ia memaksakan untuk bangun.

"Sudah kubilang." Blowhole benar-benar menikmati suasana ini.

"Bagaimana ini? Aku... tidak kuat untuk berdiri." Pikir Skipper. Kini pikirannya sudah tidak jernih lagi. Taktik yang ingin ia lakukan sudah gagal.

"Kau ini benar-benar lemah, Skipper." Blowhole melontarkan kalimat pedas lagi kepadanya.

"Cerewet!"

"Kalau kau ingin tahu seberapa lemah dirimu, ingatlah ini. Kau telah meninggalkan Private sendirian pada saat itu."

Sontak suasana menjadi hening. Si komando penguin langsung diam membisu.

.

"Kau meninggalkannya sendirian. Menjaga prajuritmu saja tidak becus. Pemimpin macam apa kau ini?" Lanjut Blowhole.

Skipper tidak menjawab.

.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh."

Skipper sudah kehabisan kata-kata. Paruhnya terasa terkunci rapat-rapat. Sekarang, pikirannya tertuju kembali pada kejadian itu.

.

Semua perkataan Blowhole memang benar. Ia telah meninggalkan Private, anak angkatnya, sendirian di markas. Ia benar-benar lupa akan anak itu. Entah bagaimana rasa lupa itu dapat menguasai dirinya begitu saja. Ia lebih terfokus dengan habitat Julien yang terbakar. Ya, ia tidak menjaga Private dengan baik.

Ia menatap kosong lantai markas Blowhole dan merenungkan perbuatannya. Perbuatan yang seharusnya tidak ia lakukan. Perbuatan yang telah membuat teman-temannya celaka.

.

.

Blowhole memecah keheningan. "Kau bukanlah seorang pemimpn."

"Ya... aku bukanlah seorang pemimpin." Gumam Skpper. "Aku sudah membuat banyak orang kecewa. Bahkan anakku sendiri. Private... aku telah membahayakan dirimu. Aku juga telah membiarkanmu tertangkap begitu saja. Maafkan aku."

Skipper benar-benar tertekan dengan semua ini. Ia merasa tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi. Ia telah terjerumus oleh perkataan Blowhole.

.

"Baiklah, sudah cukup basa-basinya. Sekarang, harus aku apakan mereka berdua?" Blowhole mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Lamunan Skipper langsung terbuyar karena mendengarnya. "Jangan!"

"Memangnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan lagi?" Blowhole sudah tak sabar untuk melakukan sesuatu kepada kedua sandranya.

Skipper kembali berusaha untuk bangun, tetapi hasilnya nihil.

"Mungkin akan kujadikan anak buahku." Tukas Blowhole.

"Aku takkan membiarkan hal itu terjadi!" Bentak Skipper.

"Kau ini keras kepala." Balas Blowhole. Ia menggerakan skuternya menuju sebuah meja yang pernah dipakai untuk Private pada saat ia belum siuman.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada mereka?" Tanya Skipper.

"Kau akan tahu." Jawab Blowhole dengan santai. Ia menaruh Private dan Marlene pada meja tersebut. Kemudian, ia mengambil alat pencuci otak. Skipper pun menyadari hal yang akan dilakukan oleh lumba-lumba itu.

"Tidak, jangan lakukan hal itu!" Teriak Skipper.

"Hentikan aku kalau bisa." Blowhole kembali menggerakan skuternya menuju kedua sandranya.

Skipper ingin sekali meronta-ronta untuk menggerakan tubuhnya dan menghentikan Blowhole. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Sekarang, ia hanya bisa melihat kedua temannya yang sebentar lagi akan dicuci otak dan akan menjadi anak buah musuhnya yang memiliki kekuatan yang sangat kuat.

.

Blowhole memakaikan alat itu pada Private.

"Hentikan!" Skipper terus berusaha untuk menghentikannya. Blowhole tidak merespon. Ia lalu mengeluarkan sebuah remot kontrol.

"Aku bilang hentikan!"

Blowhole merasa sangat terganggu dengan teriakkan Skipper. "Bisakah kau tutup mulut besarmu itu hanya untuk sebentar saja?"

"Jangan lakukan hal itu pada mereka!"

"Dasar cerewet!" Blowhole mulai geram. "Sepertinya aku harus membungkam mulutmu terlebih dahulu, dan mungkin kau juga akan kujadikan seperti kedua temanmu nanti."

Blowhole mengeluarkan _sleeping dart gun_-nya dan mengarahkannya pada Skipper. "Selamat malam, pen-gu-win."

.

.

**"JLEB!"**

.

.**  
**

Belum sempat ia menembak, tiba-tiba kedua matanya terbelalak lebar dan mulutnya menganga. Skipper pun heran melihatnya. Blowhole kemudian menjatuhkan senjatanya dan jatuh pingsan dari skuternya. Ternyata di punggungnya, tertancap dua buah _sleeping dart_.

Tak lama kemudian, terlihat dua ekor penguin sedang membawa _sleeping dart gun_ masing-masing. Mereka berlari ke arah Skipper. Si komando penguin langsung tersenyum melihat mereka.

"Maaf, membuatmu menunggu lama, Skipper."

* * *

A/N : oke... akirnya saya bisa apdet ini lagi. Dan lagi-lagi, harus begadang untuk menyelesaikannya -_- dan saya baru tau kalau Dr.B itu bisa ngeluarin laser dari mata robotnya. kay, maaf kalau hasilnya kurang memuaskan, ada typo, dll. Don't forget to review. :)


	19. The Escape

**Skipper's Father Side**

**Chapter 19 : The Escape**

Disclaimer : Semua karakter dari Penguins of Madagascar bukan milik saya, melainkan DreamWorks dan Nickelodeon. Kecuali OC yang dibuat oleh saya sendiri.

* * *

"Kowalski, Rico. Akhirnya kalian datang juga." Kata Skipper. Rico menelan kembali kedua senjata yang ia dan Kowalski pakai tadi.

"Ayo, Skipper. Kita harus pergi dari sini sebelum para lobster itu menemukan kita!" Tegas si penguin jangkung.

"Ada... sedikit masalah, Kowalski." Skipper merasa gugup untuk mengatakannya.

"Masalah?"

"Aku tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku."

"Itu bisa diatur. Rico, kau membawa Marlene dan Private."

Rico mengangguk dan berlari menuju kedua temannya tersebut.

"Baiklah, Skipper. Mari kubantu." Kowalski membangunkan Skipper perlahan.

"Ah! Pelan-pelan!" Protes Skipper. Setiap gerakan kecil bahkan menimbulkan rasa sakit.

"Maaf." Kowalski menggendong Skipper di punggungnya. Sebenarnya, Skipper merasa sangat malu dengan anak buahnya karena kondisinya yang sangat buruk. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Tubuhnya tidak mengizinkannya untuk bergerak.

Rico datang dengan menggendong kedua temannya. Ia menaruh Marlene di punggungnya, sedangkan Private, ia menggendongnya di punggungnya. Salah satu siripnya memegangi punggung Marlene, dan yang satunya membawa Private. Tentu saja, Rico memang seekor penguin yang kuat. Bahkan bermacam-macam benda sudah tersimpan di dalam perutnya.

"Uh... Rico... Kau yakin kau bisa lari?" Kowalski merasa ragu. Tetapi yang ditanya hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Pegangan yang erat, Skipper. Ayo, Rico!" Dengan itu, Skipper mendekap leher si penguin jangkung dengan erat. Walaupun, itu membuat Kowalski merasa agak sesak. Kemudian, mereka memulai pencarian mereka.

.

.

.

Kedua penguin itu berlari dan berlari. Jalan demi jalan telah mereka lewati. Dan sejauh ini, belum ada sama sekali musuh yang terlihat untuk menghadang mereka. Keadaan aman-aman saja. Tiba-tiba, mereka bertemu sebuah persimpangan jalan. Mereka pun berhenti.

"Arah mana yang harus kita ambil?" Tanya Kowalski.

"Entah." Jawab Rico.

"Apa? Jadi, kau tidak tahu?" Tanya balik si pemimpin.

"A-aku... lupa." Jawab Kowalski dengan gugup.

"Ayolah, Kowalski. Ingat-ingat lagi! Kita tak punya banyak waktu!" Balas Skipper. Teman-temannya tidak menyangka bahwa Kowalski melupakan hal sepele seperti ini.

Kowalski berusaha mengingat kembali jalan yang benar. "Uh... kiri... atau kanan, ya?"

"Cepatlah!"

"Aku rasa..."

"Hey! Itu mereka!" Perkataan Kowalski terpotong oleh suara itu. Ketika ia menengok ke belakang, ternyata segerombolan lobster sudah menunggu mereka dan salah satunya menunjuk ke arah mereka. Menganga lebar adalah respon dari ketiga penguin tersebut.

"Kowalski!" Bentak Skipper.

"B-baik, lewat sini!" Kowalski langsung berlari mengambil arah kanan persimpingan jalan tersebut dan diikuti oleh Rico. Mereka berlari sekuat tenaga untuk menghindari lobster-lobster itu.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka berpapasan dengan sebuah persimpangan jalan lagi.

"Tidak lagi!" Protes Kowalski. "Kenapa Blowhole membuat markas yang berbelit-belit seperti ini?"

"Sudahlah, Kowalski. Cepat pilih!" Perintah si komandan.

"Rico, bom asap!" Tukas si penguin jangkung.

Si penguin maniak langsung memuntuhkan bom asap.

**"BOOM" **Asap mulai mengepul, menutupi seluruh tubuh mereka. Kedua penguin itu kemudian berlari menuju salah satu jalan tersebut.

Para lobster berhenti pada asap itu. Mereka mengibaskan capit mereka agar asapnya menghilang. Setelah asapnya menghilang, mereka pun kebingungan memilih arah jalan yang dilalui oleh penguin-penguin itu.

"Kemana mereka?" Tanya salah satu lobster tersebut yang sepertinya pemimpin pasukan lobster-lobster itu.

"Mungkin ke sana." Jawab lobster yang lain sambil menunjuk ke arah jalannya.

"Atau ke sana." Lobster yang lainnya malah menunjuk ke arah yang berlawanan.

"Dasar kalian ini!" Pemimpin mereka memukul belakang kepala kedua lobster itu.

"Aw!" Mereka berdua mengusap bagian yang dipukul dengan capit mereka masing-masing.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita bagi menjadi dua kelompok. Red 1, ke arah sana. Red 2, ke arah sana." Perintah komandan lobster tersebut. Dengan itu, mereka berpencar mencari musuh mereka.

.

.

* * *

_- Di ruangan dimana Blowhole pingsan -_

Ada dua ekor lobster memasuki ruangan tersebut, mencari atasan mereka.

"Bos?" Mereka melihat Blowhole terkapar di lantai begitu saja. Kedua loobster itu langsung menghampirinya.

"Bos? Bos?" Mereka menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya, berusaha membangunkan lumba-lumba itu. Mereka melihat dua buah _sleeping dart_ menancap pada punggungnya.

"Aku rasa ini penyebabnya." Kata salah satu lobster tersebut yang kemudian mencabutnya. "Hey, cepat ambilkan air."

Lobster yang satunya mengambil seember air dari kolam. Ia kemudian mengguyur wajah Blowhole. Ya, memang cara yang tidak baik untuk membangunkan seorang atasan.

Spontan Blowhole pun terbangun. Memuntahkan sedikit air dari dalam mulutnya. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Maaf, bos. Kau jatuh pingsan karena benda ini." Lobster itu menunjukkan dua peluru tadi.

Blowhole pun baru menyadarinya kalau ia jatuh pingsan. "Tunggu, dimana penguin itu?"

"Mereka... melarikan diri." Jawab mereka dengan gugup.

"APA?" Bentak atasan mereka. "Cepat tangkap mereka!"

"S-siap, bos." Kedua lobster itu langsung keluar ruangan, melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Blowhole.

"Aku takkan membiarkanmu lolos, Skipper." Blowhole menaikki skuternya kembali dan menekan tombol alarm_._

**"TUT"**

**"TUT**

**"TUT"**

Bunyi dari alarm itu menggema di seluruh markas. Pasukan-pasukan lobster Blowhole akan berkeliaran di seluruh markas. Blowhole kembali mengeluarkan senyum liciknya. "Kau takkan bisa lari dari sini, Skipper."

.

.

* * *

Sementara itu, Skipper dan teman-temannya masih terus berlari mencari jalan keluar. Mereka pun mulai panik ketika mendengar suara alarm.

"Oh, tidak. Kita harus lebih cepat!" Kata Skipper.

Tiba-tiba, si berang-berang terbangun karena mendengar bunyi keras dari suara alarm tersebut. "Apa... yang terjadi?"

"Marlene, cepat buka matamu!"

"Skipper? Ada apa ini?"

"Sudahlah, nanti kau juga tahu."

Tak jauh dari mereka, mata Kowalski menangkap sesuatu.

"Lebih baik kita lewat sini." Ujar Kowalski sambil berhenti di depan ventilasi udara.

"Baiklah. Marlene, kau harus turun dari Rico." Perintah Skipper.

"Baik." Marlene menuruti apa yang diperintahkannya. Rico menaruh Private pada punggungnya. Kowalski kemudian membuka ventilasi tersebut.

"Ayo, cepat!" Kowalski masuk lebih dulu, kemudian Marlene, dan yang terakhir Rico. Tidak lupa mereka menutup ventilasinya lagi.

Di dalam, mereka masih dapat berjalan karena ruang ventilasi tersebut cukup luas untuk mereka. Dan lagi-lagi mereka bertemu jalan yang beruas. Kowalski pun tak mau ambil pusing lagi. Ia langsung saja memilih salah satu jalan tersebut.

"Kau yakin ini jalannya, Kowalski?" Tanya Skipper.

"Aku sangat yakin, Skipper." Jawab Kowalski.

.

.

Setelah lama berjalan, mereka melihat sebuah cahaya dari salah satu pintu ventilasi tersebut.

"Aku rasa itu jalannya." Kata Kowalski. Mereka pun cepat-cepat menuju pintu itu. Kowalski menendangnya dengan kuat agar mereka dapat keluar. Dan usahanya pun berhasil. Mereka kemudian lompat keluar dari ventilasi itu. Untungnya, letak pintu ventilasi itu tidak terlalu jauh dari tanah.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, mereka berlari menuju mobil yang pernah mereka parkir dan menaikkinya.

Kowalski menurunkan Skipper pelan-pelan karena takut ia merasa sakit lagi. Rico pun demikian.

"Baiklah, seperti biasa. Lakukan tugas kalian masing-masing." Tegas Skipper. "Dan, Marlene. Kau ambil alih gas dan rem."

Yang diperintahkan semuanya mengangguk dan bersiap pada posisi masing-masing. Mereka pun memulai perjalanan pulang. Sementara itu, Skipper hanya melihati Private yang tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

* * *

_- Markas Blowhole -_

Beberapa lobster memasuki ruangan Blowhole. Dan tidak ada salah satu dari mereka yang merasa tidak takut.

"B-bos." Panggil salah satu lobster tersebut.

Blowhole hanya menatap kosong mereka. "Mana mereka?"

"Mereka... tidak ada... Sepertinya... sudah pergi dari sini..." Lobster itu tergagap.

"APA?" Blowhole membentak bawahannya. "Kenapa bisa seperti ini, dasar bodoh!"

"M-maaf, bos."

"Dasar kalian ini... lebih baik, kalian kujadikan lobster rebus saja." Blowhole mengancam anak buahnya karena sudah merasa kesal.

"J-jangan!" Jawab seluruh lobster itu bersamaan.

"Kalian sudah menggagalkan rencanaku! Kalian akan mendapatkan akibatnya!"

Para lobster hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Dan bersiap mendapatkan hukuman dari sang atasan mereka.

* * *

A/N : Okay, maaf terlambat update. Dan maaf bila ada kesalahan seperti typos, alur kecepetan, nggak jelas, terlalu pendek, OOC, dll. Saya nggak bakal update minggu depan karena sedang menghadapi MID. Dan kemungkinan besar, chap selanjutnya akan menjadi chap yang terakhir. Jangan lupa kripik dan reviewnya. :)


	20. Forgiveness

**Skipper's Father Side**

**Chapter 20 : Forgiveness**

Disclaimer : Semua karakter dari Penguins of Madagascar bukan milik saya, melainkan DreamWorks dan Nickelodeon. Kecuali OC yang dibuat oleh saya sendiri.

* * *

Di sepanjang perjalanan, Skipper tak ada hentinya memerhatikan anak angkatnya yang masih belum siuman. Pandangannya hanya tertuju pada penguin kecil itu. Berharap ia lekas bangun dan meminta maaf kepadanya sebesar-besarnya. Tak ada yang mengucapkan seutas kata sama sekali. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara laju mobil mereka dan kendaraan lain di jalanan. Kowalski hanya memberi tanda pada Rico arah jalan yang benar.

Skipper mulai tenggelam dalam lamunannya, tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan kesalahan yang ia perbuat pada anak angkatnya. Entah mengapa, ia tak mau memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Ia lebih ingin untuk menghukum dirinya. Membuat hukuman yang setimpal dengan perbuatannya, atau mungkin lebih besar. Tidak cukup rasanya jika hanya terluka seperti ini. Ia lebih memilih menghukum dirinya lebih dalam lagi.

.

.

Jam demi kam telah berlalu, dan mereka telah sampai pada tujuan mereka, Central Park Zoo. Mereka memasukkan mobil yang mereka tumpangi itu kembali ke dalam garasi. Sementara itu, Skipper masih belum tersadar dari lamunannya.

Kowalski mendekatinya. "Skipper."

Si pemimpin hanya terdiam.

"Skipper."

Tak ada reaksi.

"SKipper!" Kowalski menggoyangkan tubuhnya perlahan. Si pemimpin langsung mendadak kesakitan.

"Ugh..."

"Maaf, Skipper. Kita sudah sampai, mari kugendong."

"Baik."

Kowalski kembali menggendong sang pemimpin di punggungnya. Begitupun juga Rico, ia kembali membawa Private.

.

.

* * *

_- Markas para penguin -_

Rico menaruh Private di tempat tidurnya. Sedangkan Kowalski membaringkan Skipper di atas meja, karena ingin dicek kondisinya.

"Baiklah, Skipper. Aku akan mengecek kondisi tubuhmu." dengan itu, Kowalski memulai melakukan pengecekkan.

Ia menemukan banyak sekali pada bagian tubuhnya yang menghitam. "Skipper, banyak sekali bagian tubuhmu yang memar."

Ia kemudian memeriksa tulang dan organ tubuhnya. " Hmm... tidak ada tulangmu yang patah. Organ tubuhmu tidak ada yang terluka."

Kowalski kemudian mengambil sebuah obat oles dari lab. "Aku akan mengoleskan obat ini pada bagian yang memar. Tidak akan sakit."

Dengan itu, ia mulai mengoleskan obat itu pada Skipper. Memang terasa agak sakit pada awalnya ketika obat itu bersentuhan dengan kulit Skipper. Tetapi, setelah itu ia merasakan kehangatan. Ya, obatnya mulai bereaksi.

.

.

Kowalski telah selesai mengobati sang pemimpin. "Baiklah, Skipper. Kau tidak boleh banyak menggerakkan tubuhmu dulu. Kau harus banyak istirahat."

Sebuah anggukkan adalah balasan dari penguin berkepala rata tersebut.

"Kowalski."

"Hmm?"

"Bagaimana keadaan Private?"

"Kurasa baik-baik saja, ia hanya pingsan."

Skipper pun menoleh ke arah dimana sang buah hati terbaring. Ya, ia memang terlihat tidak apa-apa.

"Aku akan ke lab sebentar." dengan itu, Kowalski pergi menuju labnya.

Si berang-berang sedari tadi belum mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Ia memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi dekat meja dimana Skipper terbaring. Marlene melihat penguin tersebut tengah menatapi Private.

"Skipper."

Si penguin langsung menoleh ke arah Marlene. "Ya, Marlene?"

"Tenanglah, ia tak apa-apa."

"Aku tahu, Marlene. Aku hanya khawatir."

"Kau terlalu paranoid, Skipper."

"Aku... merasa sangat bersalah. Ia begini karena aku."

"Jangan salahkan dirimu. Seseorang pasti bisa melakukan kesalahan apapun maupun disengaja atau tidak disengaja." seperti biasa, Marlene selalu berusaha membuat Skipper tenang. Dan entah bagaimana, usahanya selalu berhasil.

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah."

Si penguin hanya mendesah, "Aku... memang ayah yang buruk."

"Tidak, kau ayah yang sangat baik dan bertanggung jawab."

Skipper sudah merasa putus asa. Sebuah desahan kembali ia keluarkan, "Aku hanya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi."

Kali ini si berang-beranglah yang terdiam.

"Aku ingin meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya kepadanya. Tapi... aku takut ia takkan memaafkanku." Lanjut si penguin.

Marlene hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, "Tenang saja, Private pasti memaafkanmu. Ia kan anak angkatmu."

"Aku hanya takut ia takkan membukakan pintu maafnya padaku." sepertinya Skipper terlalu lama mengenakan topi paranoid-nya lagi.

"Percayalah padaku."

Skipper terdiam sesaat, kemudian berkata, "Baiklah."

"Aku akan kembali ke habitatku. Selamat beristirahat, Skipper." dengan itu, si berang-berang pulang ke habitatnya. Kini, si penguin yang terluka tersebut hanya bisa menunggu. Ia pun memutuskan untuk tidur karena tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan.

.

.

* * *

_- 4 jam kemudian -_

Private terbangun. Ia mengusap kepalanya karena entah kenapa terasa begitu sakit, Sepertinya ia habis dipukul di kepala.

"Ugh... kepalaku..." desisnya.

Kemudian, ia menyadari sesuatu. Ia pun melihat sekitar. "Aku... sudah di rumah."

Matanya tertuju kepada sesuatu di meja. Yam itu adalah ayah angkatnya yang sedang tertidur. Ia pun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan ke arah meja tersebut.

Dilihatnya, tubuh ayah angkatnya yang penuh luka memar dimana-mana. Obat oles yang diberikan Kowalski juga sudah hilang. Penguin kecil itu hanya bisa menutup paruhnya dengan kedua siripnya. Ia tidak percaya bahwa telah menyakitinya separah ini. Ia mulai mundur perlahan, menjauh dari si ayah. Air mata mulai mengalir perlahan dari kedua matanya. Ia kemudian berlari menuju pintu. Tapi dengan tiba-tiba, Rico keluar dari pintu tersebut dan ia menabrak Private. Penguin kecil itu jatuh dengan posisi duduk.

"Maaf." Hanya itulah respon dari Rico.

Private tidak membalas. Ia langsung berdiri dan berlari melewati penguin di depannya. Tetapi, si penguin berjambul tersebut memegangi salah satu siripnya. Dan ia melihat beberapa tetes air mata di wajahnya.

"Kenapa menangis?"

Yang ditanya tidak menjawab. Yang menanya hanya menunggu.

"Jawab."

Akhirnya beberapa kata keluar dari mulutnya. "Aku... telah menyakiti Skippah."

Rico menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak."

"Itu benar."

Rico terus mengatakan, "Tidak."

"Benar."

"Blowhole."

"Bukan, tapi aku."

Rico pun menarik Private kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Lepaskan siripku." protesnya.

"Tidak."

"Rico, aku ingin sendiri!"

Rico kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. Keributan mereka berdua membuat si pemimpin terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Ada ribut-ribut apa ini?" tanyanya. Rico dan Private langsung menghentikan tingkah mereka.

Skipper melihat kedua penguin tersebut. "Rico, apa yang kau lakukan pada Private?"

Rico menjawab dengan singkat, "Tidak ada."

"Lalu kenapa ia menangis?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Private, tolong kemarilah."

Rico melepaskan genggamannya pada sirip Private. Penguin kecil itu kemudian mendekati sang komandan.

"Nak... bisa bangunkan aku?"

Private langsung menuruti pinta sang ayah.

"Ugh..." tubuh Skipper masih terasa sedikit sakit.

"Skippah... M-maafkan aku..." air mata penguin kecil itu makin turun deras.

"Tidak, Private. Akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf. Aku telah meninggalkanmu sendirian. Aku juga telah memarahimu terlalu keras. Aku memanglah ayah yang sangat buruk."

"Tidak, kau adalah ayah yang terbaik bagiku." Private tidak berhenti menangis.

"Jadi... apa kau mau memaafkanku... nak?"

"Tentu, ayah."

Sebuah senyuman terurai di paruh Skipper. Ia kemudian menjulurkan kedua siripnya ke depan, menandakan bahwa ia sudah siap untuk menerima pelukan dari sang buah hati. Karena ia tahu, Private butuh sebuah pelukan hangat yang dapat menenangkan dirinya. Tentu saja, pelukan itu berasal dari sang ayah.

"Kemarilah, nak."

Private pun tak kuasa menahan tangis. Ia langsung merangkul sang ayah dengan erat. Kini, ia telah masuk ke dalam dunia yang penuh kehangatan dari kasih sayang seorang ayah. Kehangatan yang takkan pernah luput. Kehangatan yang akan selalu abadi. Walaupun pelukan itu hanya bersifat sementara. Tetapi, ia bisa memeluk ayahnya kapanpun ia mau. Di saat ia sedih, ataupun senang.

Skipper tidak peduli rasa sakit yang ia rasakan pada tubuhnya, yang penting ia dapat membuat sang anak bahagia. Ia kemudian mengelus punggung Private untuk membuatnya lebih nyaman.

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis lagi."

Private masih belum bisa menghentikan tangisannya, "Aku tidak tahu harus dengan apa berterima kasih untuk ini."

Pelukan mereka berakhir. Mereka sekarang saling bertatapan.

"Hapuslah air matamu, aku tak ingin melihat kau sedih lagi."

Dengan cepat, Private menghapus air matanya. Kemudian ia tersenyum. Skipper pun membalas senyuman tersebut.

"Terima kasih, ayah."

"Tidak perlu, nak."

Private kembali memeluknya. "Aku sangat menyayangimu."

"Aku juga, nak."

Skipper takkan membiarkan buah hatinya jatuh ke dalam bahaya besar lagi. Ia harus menjaga dan menyanginya dengan sepenuh hati. Ya, memang itulah pekerjaan dari seorang ayah. Kasih sayang seorang ayah pasti tidak ada habisnya.

.

.

**- THE END -**

.

.

* * *

A/N: Okay... Akhirnya berakhir sudah cerita ini. Ya walaupun memang kurang memuaskan dan nggak ada klimaksnya. Saya sangat berterima kasih kepada semua dukungan yang telah diberikan lewat review. Walaupun sebenarnya cerita ini pasaran, nggak jelas, jelek, abal-abal, kamseupay *?*, dll. Mohon maaf untuk typos, alur kecepetan, OOC, dan kesalahan lainnya. Mohon reviewnya :D


End file.
